Papyrus
by Evening Lilacs
Summary: The private papyrus scroll diary of Prince Atemu. Everything around him, including himself, seems to be changing. He records the humorous events of his life as he goes along for the ride. AtemuMana, SetoKisara, KarimIsis
1. Mana and Pharaoh

**Disclaimer**: It ain't mine.

* * *

Hello new papyrus scroll... what to do with you? I love new papyrus so much; it seems a waste to use you for lessons... I know... no, I don't... ah well... what say I use a used scroll for my lessons and come back to you later? Sounds like a plan to me. 

Later:

I'm back, as you might have guessed... well... Mother says I need to 'learn to use my language skills better,' and forced me to start a stupid journal that I must show to her daily... wait! I can use some other papyrus for that, and record all my INTERESTING thoughts in you! I have found a use for some good papyrus!

Perhaps I should begin with who I am and how old I am, whatever you're supposed to do in a journal. Okay, so I am Prince Atemu of Egypt, I have a father, a mother, and an uncle. Yeah... I don't really know who's next in line to the throne after myself, then uncle Akunadin. Our bloodline is really... whacked. Though I'm not supposed to say that.

So... where to begin? Well... Mana blew up Mahaado's staff in magic lessons today... very amusing... it took us hours to repair it... and then it got blown up again! No, not by Mana, but by me! THAT was amusing! Poor Mahaado, I do believe he is going to need a new staff soon.

Well... let's get off the topic of magic. I hear too much about it. Magic this and magic that, future destiny, spells, enchantments, incantations... I enjoy harnessing any shadow magic, and it seems to come unusually easily to me, especially in the form of dueling, and then specifically when it's a darker-type monster that I awaken.

I just started out talking about magic and ended talking about dueling. My mind just works like that. But if you look at everything as a game or duel, you can manipulate the rules any way you want to, and you are never breaking the rules!

Father, also known as the Pharaoh Akunamukanon (Six syllables. I pity him. I'm glad I was named Atemu and not Akunamukanon the second. That would be nine syllables! I'll take my three and be on my merry way, thank you very much!), says that my kaa monster will probably be a dark one, most likely in the form of a human or a very powerful animal. But I doubt I'll see my kaa monster any time soon, as they often choose to show up when their master is in danger or is about to be killed, so as fighting, trickery and gaming are my obvious fortes in life, I doubt mine will show up until some rebellious commoner attempts to assassinate me, and actually survives my punches and assaults of shadow magic long enough to get a kick or two in edgewise. I can assure you that I am jumping for joy at this thought. Attempted assassination. Lovely.

Ah yes, I have quite an embarrassing story to tell. I believe it is because of this happening that I picked you up again today, for recording my thoughts seems to soothe me for some reason.

Just a while ago at our evening meal something happened that even our High Priestess Isis, with her extensive knowledge of the future, didn't see coming. Father and I were engaged in one of our nightly debates, which I actually find enjoyable, the reason being that to find truly intelligent conversation in this world is quite a hard thing to accomplish. Just as I was in the process of knocking father's argument flat, hitting down point after point, something hit me on the back of my head. Hard! Mana stood in back of my chair, looking ready to kill, a wooden stew ladle in hand. So that's what hit me. Mental note: keep Mana away from all wooden stew ladles.

"Do you not know what 'pass the water bucket' means, Princie? Or were you too busy debating? Honestly, you'll never actually NEED that to rule Egypt; your looks have it made for you already!"

Our long table, with our regular seating positions of Father at the head and mother on his left, followed on that side by Akunadin, Mahaado, Mana (though she was standing before me just then), and Karim, and myself on Father's right, next to me Seth, and then Isis, Shaadii and Shimon, suddenly became utterly still.

Mana drew back. "D... did I just s-say that... out loud?"

My mother nodded, and Mana fled from the large palace dining hall right then and there, leaving an immensely uncomfortable silence after her. Mother suddenly got up and walked briskly out as well, turning left as she came to the hall in the direction of Mana's bedchamber.

Meanwhile, my mind was racing. What exactly had she said? My looks? I looked down at myself; nothing special, and these unruly spikes on top of my head hardly qualify as hair. Afternoon, midnight and setting sun in one head of hair should not be possible. I looked back up to find our entire table staring at me, and felt a strong heat become present in my cheeks that seems to be quite attached to me as of late. Everyone, myself included, averted their eyes, and I hid my face until I was quite positive it had cooled down. The remainder of our evening meal was spent in silence, save for an occasional cough or request to pass a dish. I bolted for my chambers the second a servant came in to take away our used dishes, collapsing on the feather mattress on my bed, resting my head on the linen pillow. Satin and silk... I don't like them. Why was I so exhausted? My mind would not stop spinning. Mana... did she... think of me as... more than a friend... no... Does she? I'm still not sure. This all happened barely a few hours ago.

I felt a weight on my shoulder and leapt to my feet, hands automatically balling into fists, as is natural instinct for all the residents of the palace. You can imagine my relief when it was only Father. He quirked an eyebrow at my raised fists.

"I see that your training in combat has gone well, but you need not brandish those at me," he commented, a twinkle in his eye.

I shook out my hands as Father's expression became more serious, making me feel uncomfortable. He silently motioned for me to sit on the edge of the bed, and I did, he following me.

"You can probably guess what I've come to discuss."

_'The exact thin__g I don't want to discuss.' _Ah, if only I could've said that aloud! "What happened at our evening meal tonight?" I ventured, I admit it, timidly. Not like me at all.

"Yes," was all he said. We sat in silence for a few minutes, me waiting for him to start to speak and get it over with. The number of these rather... _uncomfortable_... lectures had drastically increased within the last moon cycle alone. I broke the silence, unable to endure it. Patience, alas, has never been my strong point. Oh, and here it is really quite amusing to compare what I _wanted_ to say and what I actually said during our lovely little father/son chat, which you will find ended on a rather sour note. Not my fault.

"Well?"

He remained mute, shifted a bit in his position, and finally said something.

"You didn't last very long."

_What the heck was that supposed to mean?_

"What...?"

"That only lasted the time it takes to write out my full name on a cartouche."

_And his point was what, exactly?_

"And...?"

"And, it means that you aren't dealing with stress as I have taught you."

_I care oh-so-much about dealing with stress. Really._

"I..."

"You'll need to be able to deal with many problems when you're pharaoh. You're going to have to try harder at controlling your tongue. I know it's quick and Ra knows it might very well speak for the most intelligent head in this country, but you've got to keep it under control."

_That rule may just be broken.  
_

"That...!"

"It's just something you need to learn to do, Atemu." And here his lecture would normally start. But it didn't. I felt his hand on my chin as he turned my face to look at him. "So today, I will allow you to ask the questions. What would you like to ask me?"

_Nothing. No, wait... Would you please go away and bother someone ELSE about THEIR personal and highly embarrassing issues? What about... hmm... MANA!  
_

"Nothing..."

"Wrong answer."

_Maybe I didn't care._

"Maybe..."

"Atemu, I'm not leaving any time soon."

"_What the -profanity not fit for clean papyrus- was his problem?_

"What... What did Mana mean when she said that... at evening meal...?" _WHAT? WHERE DID THAT COME FROM? I DON'T WANT TO KNOW THE ANSWER TO THAT! WHY DID MY TONGUE JUST DEFY MY WILL!_

"She meant what she said, Atemu, but obviously a few more of her thoughts at that time were conveyed than you would have liked, I believe."

_Yes, of course! Mana's my best FRIEND! There are no 'sentimental feelings for a member of the opposite sex,'__ so Father calls them, in friendship! FRIENDship!  
_

"Yes.."

"What, specifically?"

_I thought _**I**_ was going to ask the questions!_

"I... um, well... she said... something about my looks..."

"What did you interpret it as?"

"That she fancies my appearance, and judging by the expressions of all the other adults that were at the table, it's the truth."

I loathed this unfair game in which to surrender was my only option.

"And at this point I must ask you a question; what are you thinking right now?" To my great surprise and displeasure, he put his hand to my forehead- entering my soul room! That is extremely private property! What the -more profanity that is not fit for clean papyrus- did he think he was doing! **NO WAY!**

I felt something within myself fizzle and burn to the point of exploding, and the next thing I knew, Father was on the ground, gasping for air.

"Father!" I exclaimed, having no idea what had happened. I tried to lift him, but he stood up, facing me with a menacing glare. But I didn't back off. Number one rule of being a True Gamer: NEVER back away from a challenge. I also knew that if that were a contest to keep a steady gaze, I would win. Sometimes, when I beat an older opponent in a game or competition, they'll say something about my eyes... adults seem to put a lot of store by eyes for some reason. Like mine, they're 'sharp as arrows, and dyed the color of the bloodshed such astoundingly crafted weapons are sure to bring,' according to a wise old man I versed at Senet once. I learned so much from him...

But as mysterious and fascinating as that old man was, back to that little stare-down between Father and me. Father's face was flaming and twisted with no less than Ra's rage.

"You... You just beat me down... with shadow magic!"

I had figured that out by then. "My mind is my business, Father."

A sound came from his throat which sounded rather like the growl of a prowling lion, but he just shook his head, striding over to the marble arch that led into the front room of my chambers, calling over his shoulder, "Goodnight, son."

I must go to bed now, for I have developed a searing headache. But I shall get back to you soon, you need not worry. And when I run out of space on you, you'll have a successor!

Atemu... that sounds boring. I need something more interesting to sign as.

* * *

Just a random little thing I felt like doing, a funny little journal of the early teen years of 'Temu's life. Whadda y'all thinkies? 


	2. Seto? Dancing? Smiling? KISSING?

**Disclaimer**: If it were mine, Anzu and Atemu would have gotten it together after their first date. 'Nuff said.

o0O0o

Hello again!

I am now officially fourteen years old, as for age we go by the yearly flooding of the Nile River. Mana is thirteen, a year younger than I. Ah yes, and dear Seto is sixteen. What I find unfair is that he is the width of a papyrus scroll taller than me. That doesn't seem right. (A/N: Okay people, their papyrus scrolls are going to be a foot wide, so whenever he says 'the width of a papyrus scroll tall,' he means a foot tall. Kk?)

Oh, and speaking of Seto, I caught him at something yesterday night that I can assure you he wished to keep a secret. I shall start at the beginning, and I know you will find what I am going to describe both a bit unsettling and highly amusing. At least, it surprised ME greatly.

Yesterday, the whole of Egypt engaged in or wonderful annual festivities to celebrate the ending of the Nile flooding, and to thank the great gods who who watch over us and gave us this land of Egypt, the "Gift of the Nile." That it is! I love these celebrations! Villagers play music, dance, sell food and play games out in the streets, and it is some of the best fun you could ever have!

Something I also love about this is that Father allows his family, High Priests(and Priestess), and Shimon to dress as commoners and join the celebration. In other words, I don't need to sneak out of the palace to have fun; I'm actually ALLOWED out. This is a rarity, and is not to be wasted.

So, dressed in plain trousers and a linen shirt and over that a cloak with a wide hood(to hide all my hair), I spent nearly the entirety of the daylight hours playing games. Some villagers had gotten together and set up a gaming street of sorts, and I played everything. There's just something about a good game that makes my heart pound and my head spin, so you can imagine how I felt, playing the day away in that street. Senet, Serpent, fighting, foot racing, everything! But best of all, a dueling field etched in the road. An old man stood on one side. "Does anyone dare challenge me?" Apparently he was some local legend, because as one the crowd backed away.

Duels were meant to be fought, not watched, hence the word 'duel.' I stepped forward into the ring.

"Ah, and who have we here?" he asked, throwing over to me a wooden version of the golden dueling wing I used during royal duels. I caught it and snapped its clamp over my left arm, replying, "That is for me to know. Duel."

So we dueled. The old man's tactics reminded me very much of Seto's; he seemed to think worthy of his use only monsters of great attacking power. I pitied him. At least Seto has abilities that even I admit are extraordinary with strategy and timing, which this man did not. I took down a knight of his with a spellcaster, and by using magic to turn my Holy Elf's good defense power into more attack strength, I blew away his last monster and won the duel. Needless to say, my opponent was none too pleased.

After that I decided to take a break and get something to eat. I wandered around a bit until I came upon a woman selling hot bread slathered in a thick fruity jelly and bought a piece, paying a copper coin and continuing my aimless walk. I ended up on the banks of the Nile.

Suddenly I heard something, a high-pitched screech coming from a spot not far from me. I turned my head in every direction to try to find the owner of the voice, but dark was falling and a shadow rested over my eyes from the wide hood of my cloak.

"Aiieee! HELP!" It was coming from farther down the bank, to my left. I stood and began running in that direction. I yelled, "Keep talking! Where are you?"

"OVER HERE! HELP!" It was a female's voice. I tweaked my direction a bit and ran through some cattails, stepping out into a small, hidden lagoon not ten papyrus scroll widths wide, the water surely not more than three deep.

I heard splashes to my right and turned to face a horrible sight. A girl about my own age lay on the bank of the lagoon, blood gushing from huge cuts in her arm. Over her loomed a Nile crocodile. Her eyes widened as it drew closer, snarling. My breath caught in my throat and I knew there was only one way to save this girl; I had to kill the crocodile. So I did, by shooting it with an arrow of black shadow magic. It disappeared and I ran to the girl.

"D-Did you just kill it?"

"Yes. It's gone," I replied as she winced and moaned, grabbing her left arm with her right hand. Tears welled in her eyes and trickled down her cheeks.

"Let me see your arm," I instructed. She complied, and I tore a long strip of cloth from within the hem of my cloak. Dipping one end in the lagoon water, I wiped the drying blood from her arm, then wrapped the cloth around said bloodied arm, tying the two ends securely.

"Where do you live? You need to go home to get this properly tended to."

"T-The south side of the village. Near the street where they're doing the kaa monster dancing."

Kaa monster dancing. Another reason why I wish so badly for my kaa monster to show itself. Whole streets could make up a kaa monster dancing floor. You summon your kaa monster, and whoever is in charge of the dance pairs you with someone whose kaa is similar, well fitting to yours. For example, an afterlife-representing kaa and an underworld-representing kaa would create balance. That makes the dancing to follow absolutely amazing, or so I've been told by a certain High Priestess, a certain four-foot, eight-inch tall trusted friend/adviser to the Pharaoh, and a certain High Priest/Magician and his apprentice, who nearly got paired together once because of their similar kaa. THAT was a highly amusing scene!

I carried the weak girl back to her part of the village as the moon shone brightly, reflected on the Nile's surface.

"This one," she said, pointing to the modest home before us. I set her down on her feet and she entered, thanking me.

I decided to watch the kaa dancing. The couples' feet paced rhythmically on the ground as kaa monsters floated aimlessly around in the night air above. Even some of the monsters themselves were dancing(or attempting to) or flirting, which I found hilarious. Two dragons in particular caught my eye. It looked as if a male Red-Eyes Black Dragon was trying to court a female Blue-Eyes White Dragon. I chortled as the Blue-Eyes performed the draconic equivalent of a curtsy and the Red-Eyes bowed, the two extremely rare kaa monsters now beginning to 'dance.'

... Extremely rare... There's only one person in all of Egypt with Red-Eyes kaa... Seto! Seto? Dancing? I had to see if it was really true! My eyes sought out the truth- and found it!

Right in the middle of the street I recognized Seto. He was dressed as a commoner in robes of white linen, but if you know those eyes like I do, it's impossible to mistake his identity.

The tempo the music had taken on was one that was a bit more quiet, yet very heated, and a drifting melody wafted through the air. Seto and his partner, a with with white skin and pale blue hair, changed their position a bit without even talking. A lull came in the music and many couples used the opportunity to adjust their various positions. Seto's eyes were literally glowing as he placed his hands lightly on her waist, and I noticed that his face was flushed. The pale(Even in the dark, you could tell that her skin was chalk-white!) girl placed her left hand on Seto's right shoulder and her right hand on his chest, right under the collar bone, and closed her eyes, bringing her head down to rest on his left shoulder.

They moved smoothly to the tune that was so soft, yet so full of passion, passion that I saw reflected in Seto's eyes as he lowered his face to nuzzle the girl's. She smiled and returned the gesture as the beat of the music picked up a bit.

They whirled around and he slipped his hand around one of her wrists, flinging her outwards and then pulling her back in towards him, her back nearly touching his chest. He gently placed his hands on her hips and she placed her smaller, slender ones over his. They figured out a beat to set their steps to and she leaned her head back to rest between his collar bone and chin, and he kissed the top of her head.

She turned back to face him as the tune's pace cooled back to a slow, steady beat, and wrapped her arms around his neck, he hugging her tightly around the waist as they continued to ease their way through the music, creating their own movements as they went along. After a few more such minutes the music stopped, the villagers playing instruments taking a short rest. Seto and the girl stood there, just staring into each other's eyes, glazed expressions on each of their faces. Then Seto leaned slowly towards her and kissed her pink lips. She returned his kiss, and soon, well... let's just say that half the saliva in Seto's mouth by the time they were done probably wasn't his own. One thing was clear; they had NOT just met.

He then took her by the hand and led her to where I am writing this by the moonlight now, the Nile's bank. They stood together for a while, taking in the beauty of the moon and stars which glistened in the water before them. She whispered something in his ear and he smiled, then grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up above his head, throwing her up into the air and catching her back up in his arms. Then they walked hand-in-hand back towards the city's edge and I remained here, writing this. I believe that this would be an excellent way to blackmail Seto! Ah, poor Seto; I do not believe he wished for his love life to be discovered by me...

But really it was a bit unsettling to discover this, as I have said. Seto is only two years older than I am! Imagining myself in his position is like imagining myself with a beard! But what really irks me is that although Seto and I are not the best of friends, we have always breen able to confide in each other to a certain extent, being the only teenage boys of high rank in the palace. I would have thought he would have trusted me with something like this. What does this thing called love do to people's minds?

My Ra, it's nearing dawn! Has it seriously been a few hours since I began writing? I must get back to the palace; Father made it very clear that we were all to be back by sunup or suffer the consequences!

-Atemu (Still working on something more interesting to sign as...)

o0O0o

We are all ramblers at heart, **Ninqe**; you and I in particular seem to be cursed. Writing isn't a special enough talent for you to go to a college farther away? Well, getting something published isn't really hard; if your school participates in any teen writing programs or has links to any, check them out. It's how I got published at least. I dunno, but dear Akunamukanon has been given a nickname by me that will be revealed in the next chapter, and I think you'll find it rather amusing. Your review was NOT a monstrosity; it was the only one that chapter got! That's usually how it works though, like Christmas Dreams chapter one got like... two or something, and the fifth got fifteen or something like that... I'm glad there was no sixth chapter to that, otherwise I'd have to write out a LOT of replies... and I have succeeded in babbling on and on for a paragraph longer than any in this chapter! My apologies!


	3. Single Scarab

**Disclamier**: If I owned Yugioh, the world as we know it would be doomed. As the world as we know it is not doomed... not yet anyway... heck, I don't own Yugioh.

o0O0o

As it turns out, Seto has it hard enough without me blackmailing him. I returned to the palace an hour ago, and I'll begin from there.

A shadow came up behind me as I mounted the steps to one of the palace courtyards, and I turned to see Seto.

"Hey," I greeted him mildly.

"Hello..." he muttered absently, continuing to ascend the front steps (There are quite a lot!). I ran up behind him.

"Have a good time?"

One of his annoying I-know-more-than-you smirks came over his face. Once I become Pharaoh, I will ban them. "Oh, yes."

We came to the door to a front courtyard, and together entered. Mahaado and Mana were doing something with their staffs off in a corner, Mother and Shimon meditating not far from them. Isis and Karim sat together on a bench, the ground around them littered with texts and scrolls, Shaadii reading something over Isis's shoulder. We were all still in our commoner disguises, as the courtyard was where we always meet after allowed escapades such as the one yesterday, for a presence check and the like.

"So what did you do?" I asked him.

"That's my business." No wonder there, Seto!

"Seto!" We each turned in the direction of the voice that had called his name. It was Akunadin, my father next to him. The former of the two looked about to kill (much as Mana did a few nights ago), and as for the latter... It's impossible to read Father's expression when he doesn't want it to be read.

"Seto! Come here now!" Akunadin roared, jerking Mother and Shimon from their meditation and causing all other occupants of the courtyard to stop and stare. Seto walked toward where Akunadin and my father were standing. Akunadin turned to Seto.

"Seto, exactly what did you do during yesterday's (Dawn was rising, so it was a new morning.) festivities?"

Something odd crossed Seto's face, and I knew the reason, but he handled the situation quite coolly, despite the fact that his cheeks were tinged a light pink.

"I believe that what I did yesterday can be regarded as my own personal business, and that you inquiring about it can be fairly called rude in the presence of others."

"Fine then. Does this look familiar? And Muka (That's our new nickname for my father. 'Akunamukanon' is jut too long!), watch this!" He held out his hand to produce a large orb of shadow magic, a gazing orb. I saw nothing short of horrified fear cross Seto's face as the orb's colors blurred then cleared, and a mini-Seto could be seen in it, exiting the palace in his disguise of white linen. The Orb-Seto looked around him to make sure none of orb-us were around, and he strode briskly over to a large rock.

The girl I caught him dancing with last night appeared from behind a tree. Orb-Seto smiled and kissed her on the cheek, taking her by the hand.

Then the whole of Seto's day played in the orb in a space of twenty minutes. First the two of them just walked around talking, then they waded into a safe place in the Nile, bought a bit of food, then borrowed a horse from a commoner. Orb-Seto lifted the girl up and climbed on behind her, and they rode through fields for what must have been an hour before stopping in a cool, shady spot. The orb-two ate the food they had purchased earlier, then brought the horse back to its owner. They played on the game street for a short while, then left.

They were now at the kaa monsters dancing, and were instantly paired together. Night hadn't even fallen yet, I realized. They must have been dancing for an hour before I spotted them!

Seto's face flamed red as the orb-music changed to the drifting tune I'd seen them dance to, and he closed his eyes as the music came to the pause in which he kissed her. The real Seto didn't look up until he was sure it was over. Now they had headed to the Nile's bank, and back to the city, where they danced a bit more, then sat together on a bench for the orb-equivalent of a few hours. She yawned and leaned her head on his shoulder. He smiled softly and whispered something to her and they kissed again, then Seto led her back to a home on the west side of the city and turned back in the direction of the palace as the pale gray light of dawn began to sweep over the sky, and Akunadin snapped his fingers, the gazing orb of shadow magic disappearing.

Akunadin's eyes flashed dangerously, though why Akunadin was is concerned with Seto's love life is far beyond my comprehension. Why does he care who Seto makes out with? Seto IS sixteen, after all. And also, why did he conjure a gazing orb specifically to track and record Seto's day?

"How long have you been seeing her?" Akunadin asked, and I realized that he was pulling age rank on Seto, also using a truth spell on him.

"Three moon cycles."

"Is this why your magic and dueling skills have seemed to decline as of late?"

I saw rage flash in Seto's eyes, and knew instantly that Akunadin was to be the victim of assaults from Seto's sharp tongue. "Yes, but as your skills equal mine in neither, which we all know perfectly well, I would advise you to not pry into my personal life. What drove you to act so inconsiderately about any private feelings or relationships I might be having and involved in is beyond me. If there is something else you would like to discuss with me on this topic, you are welcome to do so; however I do request that we would hold such a discussion in a more private place and at a more appropriate time. And as it is now dawn, I must attend a meeting with a group of villagers to decide whether prison is necessary punishment for their stealing or not." He left in the direction of his chambers, presumably to change to his normal clothes and pick up his sennen rod.

Akunadin stood there stupidly, stunned that Seto had defied him so despite the difference in their ages. But I must side with Seto on this. If Akunadin had showed the whole courtyard a gazing orb of ME making out with a girl... good use of the sennen power would be made.

All of us in the courtyard were now either staring at Akunadin or after Seto, so you can imagine the highly amusing look on a servant's face as he entered to let us know that our morning meal was ready.

Isis and Akunadin had gotten into an argument as we all trooped into the dining hall and took up our usual positions at the high table.

"Why are you so concerned with this? Do you know how much you hurt him by doing that back there?"

"His devotion should be solely to magic and this kingdom. It is his duty as a High Priest to the Pharaoh, and to all of Egypt!"

"But what have you gained by embarrassing him so? His resentment! He's right, you know. If you had any worries about it you should have pulled him aside and talked to him, not openly announced the existence of his personal relationship to the public!"

"He is sixteen! A boy! Love such as he is in will surely result in him becoming distracted from his duties!"

"He's a man, certainly old enough to make his own decisions if he's old enough to be a High Priest to the Pharaoh of Egypt, just as Atemu is a man and Mana a woman! And it hasn't distracted him from duty so far, either! You know perfectly well that the reason he hasn't been working as efficiently as usual lately is his health!"

"He is not a man-"

"He is," my father cut in. "He is a man, and I believe that today he acted more maturely than _you_, brother."

Oh boy, did THAT shut Akunadin up! He looked as if he'd been slapped across the face! With a horsewhip! I do believe I shall remember that look on his face for as long as I live!

But I was up all night, so for now I shall take a nap.

Later:

I am writing this by torchlight now, and my bedchamber looks eerie and mystical, what with the torch blazing and moonlight sliding through my westward-facing window.

After morning meal I took a nap, as I said, and awoke about midday. Thinking of getting something to eat, I changed to a white linen tunic and my usual gold and silver jewelery, complete with scarabs and lotuses galore, with golden wing pieces over my ankh-adorned ears, making the sunlight-colored streaks in my hair stand out even more. If it were up to me I would wear none of this, mind you, but Father insists, and until I am Pharaoh I cannot do a thing about it.

As I was making my way toward the kitchens by way of a side hall, I heard a muffled noise to my right and turned towards it, to be greeted by the door to Seto's chambers. Another similar noise came from within, like someone coughing. I knew Seto had been having health problems, but if I could hear him cough from the hall...

I pushed open the door and came to a room with scrolls upon scrolls upon scrolls stacked high on shelves from floor to ceiling. He reads too much. I will have to invite him to sneak out of the palace with me sometime. Now, I love to read also, but too much is bad for a person's system and makes them grouchy all the time.

I entered his bedchamber through another door, and was shocked at what I saw. Seto's room was usually spotless, nothing like the harried state it was in now. Unfinished scrolls and letters littered a writing table and the floor around it, clothes were strewn about the wardrobe, and more scrolls peppered the bed and the floor near the bed, the linen (Seto also dislikes silk and satin.) covers of which were twisted towards the wall as their occupant's body shook with coughs and shivers.

"Seto?" I ventured as he turned in bed to face me.

"Atemu, what are you doing here?" he asked, voice raspy. "Is there more work that needs to be done? Is it morning? Did I oversleep? Oh no, I missed the second meeting with the commoners that were possibly unfairly sentenced to prison, didn't I? What time is it?" He swiftly got out of bed, coughing and dusting himself off. I was stunned.

"No. I heard you coughing and was wondering whether you were all right," I answered.

"Oh." He collapsed back onto the bed, chest heaving with coughs. He hadn't let any of this weakness show in public, so I had absolutey no idea he had been feeling this bad. I was rather shocked.

"Are you all right?"

"Not really, but your concern is appreciated," he replied dryly, grabbing a random scroll off his bed, reading it, and beginning to write something.

"What's with all this?" I asked, motioning towards the writing table, littered with scrolls, and then back to the bed, which was in a similar state of messiness.

"Work."

"You get this much work?"

"It's no more than you get, just not all of it's finished. I should have stayed home yesterday, but I was feeling good, and I wanted to spend it with Kisara..."

"So that's her name? Kisara?"

For a second he looked like he would have liked to slap me, but he only smiled. "Yes."

I paused for a second, and couldn't help but comment, "She's pretty."

"I know. Not only in looks, either. She's so kind, and the way she speaks is so powerful... I met her through kaa dancing, and from the first dance I felt something so wonderful flow through me... I love her. I just can't believe Akunadin did that! And I must have been blushing like an idiot."

"Well that was nothing compared to what Akunadin looked like after you dealt him that mouthful before you walked off! He looked like a slapped mutt!"

Seto laughed at this, and ended up coughing- hard. When he finished he looked up at me. "I apologize for the mess in here. I've been trying to keep it clean, but I've been exhausted lately..."

"I didn't know you were so sick. You look fine at lessons and meetings, and hunting and fighting and all that."

"That's because I sleep whenever I'm NOT doing one of those things. It's why I'm so far behind on my work." He sighed, gesturing around at all the scrolls, quills and ink all over the place.

"Want some help?"

He raised an eyebrow. "This would take all of today and tonight to complete, even between the two of us."

"Come on then. Let's go."

He smiled. "Thanks. Okay, most of the ones around the table are correspondences from Greece, about wheat trade or something of the like. They keep sending us the same letters. So just use some creative vocabulary to deny them any wheat trade and sign it, 'Atemu, Crowned Prince of Egypt, son to the Pharaoh Akunamukanon of Egypt, who is the Morning and Evening Star,' and we should see a serious decrease in the number of letters they insist on sending over. I'll work on the ones here on the bed." He placed his scroll next to him, giving it an approving glance as he blew on the ink to dry it, and leaned over to pick one up off the floor. The single scarab necklace he always wore dangled down and glinted off the mid-afternoon sun. He saw me staring. "What?"

"Why do you always wear just that scarab?"

"Because if I should die suddenly, this one is all I need to go to a good afterlife. You only really need one scarab, despite the fact that everyone seems to think more will help them somehow."

"But _why_ do you only wear that one? Do you ever take it off?"

He smiled. "Do you remember the day I stopped wearing lots of them, and decided that this little guy would be my only scarab jewelery, ever?"

I tried to remember far back. "Was it that day you finally beat Akunadin in a duel?"

"Yes. But a lot of other things happened that day, too. It was the day I actually turned thirteen, though it wouldn't be official for a while, as the flooding of the Nile was not for quite a time off. Do you remember what everyone at our table had a good laugh at at evening meal, to my expense?"

"Your voice."

"Right. It just kept cracking up at the exact moments I didn't want it to. I swear, by the end of that meal my face was redder than the tips of your hair."

"It was," I commented, and Seto laughed.

"There you go. But that was also the first day someone, Shimon specifically, mistook my voice for Karim's. Now everyone does it all the time."

"The two of you must have some little mechanism in your throats to make your voices sound alike," I joked.

"That would be funny. But anyway, everything that day seemed to change; everything seemed to somehow be different. I looked in the water of a courtyard fountain and my face looked older, and I banged my head on a low doorway I had always just walked under before. It was confusing; I'll bet you know that feeling by now. So I decided that I'd always wear just one scarab, so that no matter what changed about me, or the world, the scarab being just a single scarab was constant, just like how no matter how mixed-up you may feel, the world will keep going. So if I'm ever sad or confused, or mad, like I was at Akunadin today, I can think more clearly knowing that there's always a tomorrow, always something more to a hard situation that makes it worth living through."

And here I'd thought Seto lacked a compassionate side. Hah.

"Wow."

"Yeah, I think you'll find that there's something in there for everyone, a way to reach them no matter what they're feeling. Take you for example. To you, gaming is life, and you apply gaming to everything you do, I'm sure. A great Magician like Mahaado, and surely Mana someday, would try to find magic in every shadowy situation. Just remember that if ever you're hurt."

Needless to say, I could now think of nothing to say. I merely nodded and picked up a scroll, and remained there in Seto's room until we had all his work finished. I don't know why I feel so good now, really. My back is sore and my arms tired from endless scribbling, yet I feel like I've been sleeping, or floating more like, for hours. Ah, but I shall not ponder what is not meant to be known, and for now I shall go to bed.

-Atemu (Still trying to figure out a more interesting way to sign...)

o0O0o

Thanks, **Laura**! Yeah, I don't think many people have Seto make out with Kisara either, lol. Thanks for your review!


	4. Magician Girl

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yugioh. -lawyers disappear-

* * *

Something happened today. It has both a good side (A VERY good side!) and a bad side, so I shall outline both. 

Today Father, Akunadin, Seto, Karim, Isis, Shaadii, Mahaado, Mana, and I had one of our little sparring tournaments. Highly amusing things they are, especially when the Pharaoh of all Egypt's son can beat the Pharaoh of all Egypt!

We sorted ourselves into four teams of two which were Father and I, Seto and Mahaado, Akunadin and Karim, and Isis and Mana, and decided the first pairings, which were to be Father and I versus Isis and Mana, and Seto and Mahaado versus Akunadin and Karim, and each team was having a strategy-planning session. It was single elimination, and the two losing teams would have to sit and watch, not a fun thing to do. But you see, that is part of our punishment for losing, to ensure that no one throws the game.

Father and I were conversing in a corner of the room, and he was planning which we should take. He seems to have an odd knack for that, so I let him instruct me on that part, though overall my fighting instinct is better than his.

"I'll take Isis, and you tackle Mana, and we're sure to win. I doubt either of us will even need relief from the other," he stated. But it must have shown on my face that I was less than enthusiastic, because he turned to me. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, I... nothing." What I was thinking was that sparring with Mana was not exactly what I wanted to do, and now I wish I had said something, but alas, I didn't, and so all the teams proceeded to face each other, beginning to spar at Father's word.

I dove at Mana and she did so equally as hard at me, so that must have been how the females' team planned it as well. She aimed a punch at my face but I grabbed her fist and twisted it so that she ended up on the floor, not without dragging me down, of course. This is why our fights are so amusing. By now all the pairs were on the ground, and if a servant were to enter the room we were using, I think the whole kingdom should laugh at the story of how the Pharaoh, his son, his six High Priests and one Magician-in-Training were all on the ground, clawing and biting just to top their opponents!

Mana aimed a good kick at my ribs and tried to pry her body on top of mine. Of course, I couldn't allow that. She would win for sure if she were to get on top; I'm much lighter. That is one disadvantage to my smaller size and frame, though I believe it pays for itself in the agility and speed it allows me. Naturally, I responded by flinging a hand out towards her chest... and I apparently I hit her in the wrong spot to hit a girl. She took in a sharp breath and my face became, according to Seto, 'redder than a blood sun.' So here the two of us found ourselves in an interesting position. Neither of us was moving, in truth because the rules of our sparring games were that you had to pin your opponent to the ground, and neither of us quite wanted to sit on top of each other because of my little accident. All the other groups had finished sparring, and now they were watching the two us us, waiting to see a victor determined. Mana's eyes were glazed, and I realized our predicament. Everyone had seen what happened, everyone. Great. I offered Mana my hand and she took it, the two of us getting up together, and my face all but burned. I turned to face her.

"My apologies, Mana. I'm sorry for that." To Father, I said, "Father, may I be allowed to forfeit this match and return to my chambers? I wish to be alone." My face was still flaming, I knew.

"Yes, go. Actually..." He cleared his throat. "I don't believe any of us really wish to continue with this, not today at least. You are all excused." Mana ran from the room and Isis followed her. I sighed, and made to continue out of the room, but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"Son." It was Father, of course.

"I didn't mean to do that," I said, turning to face him.

"I know you didn't, but you and I need to have a talk."

I sighed. But if I am to be Pharaoh someday, I must learn to handle uncomfortable situations maturely. "All right. You may wait for me in my bedchamber. Right now, I have an apology to make and a friendship to mend."

He nodded solemnly and gave my shoulder as squeeze. "That you do." He left and I headed to Mana's room. I knocked on her door lightly upon reaching it, and waited patiently for a response. A small, "Come in," came from within, and I did so.

Mana stood over her washing table, gazing at her reflection in a small bowl of water and brushing her milky blond (A/N: It's blond in the manga, people. So it shall be blond.) hair. The brush she was using snagged on a knot and she tugged a bit until her hair gently parted.

"Mana," I said, stepping towards her, "Mana, are you all right?"

She turned to face me and I saw tear streaks running down her face. Her eyes were red and dewy and her cheeks flushed upon seeing me. I remembered how Seto looked like this sometimes. When I asked him why, he described something along the lines of emotional breakdown.

"A-Atemu!"

"Mana, I came to apologize for what happened just now. I didn't mean to do that, and I certainly didn't mean to cause you the embarrassment I obviously did. Can you forgive me? I'm so sorry, Mana."

To my surprise she neither accepted or rejected my apology, but instead began to cry. That was one thing I was not ready for. I can debate with a lion's tongue; I can fight with a vulture's claws, but dealing with emotions has never been my strong point. She just stood there crying, and I had absolutely no idea what to do. My first instinct was to get away.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked uneasily. She shook her head 'no,' taking a few rattling breaths.

"Oh Atemu, I'm sorry too! The other night at evening meal... Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say that! It just came out of my mouth, and-" But she stopped; I had moved closer and put a finger to her lips.

"It's all right, Mana. What's done is done. Can we just move past that, and forget each of our accidents?" I removed my finger from her mouth.

She nodded mutely, and a sob escaped her lips. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm crying again! I'm so stupid!" She sniffed and tried to turn away, but I caught her around the waist. I found her eyes and kept her gaze.

"Don't ever say you're stupid, Mana. You're not. You're smart and strong and beautiful, and I'll be very angry at you if you ever dare call yourself stupid again."

She blinked and nodded, still crying. My arm was still around her waist and I pulled her to me, not saying anything. The melody of a snake charmer's music drifted in through her window and I slowly began to move from side to side in what I hoped was a soothing way, snaking my other arm around her waist. At first she looked surprised, but she made no move to pull away. Rather, she set both arms around my neck.

I don't know how long we remained like that, slowly moving from side to side to the snake charmer's tune. At one point she began to cry again and I tugged her closer still, burying my face in her thick hair. "Don't cry," I whispered. Instead she began to sob, and I ran the fingers of one of my hands through her silky locks, continuing the gesture until her cries died down to small sniffles now and then.

Mana yawned and leaned her head on my chest, and I leaned my head on hers. Our sideways steps soon became circles and we rotated slowly on the spot for a while, lost in our world.

I suppose either dancing or emotion, or both, tired us both out, because we fell onto her bed as one, Mana still clinging to me.

The next thing I knew, I was being prodded in the small of my back. My eyes cracked open to see the top of Mana's head, her face buried in my chest. Her arms were still wound tightly around my neck, as were mine around her waist. I smiled; for some reason it was the happiest I'd felt in a long time. Of course, that all melted away into the unreachable side of my emotions when I looked up to see Father standing over Mans's bed. I scrambled to get up without waking Mana, face as red as... something very , very, very red. I brushed my clothes off and faced Father.

"Hello, son."

"Father... hello."

"So the two of you made up, I see?"

"Yes." I was taking deep breaths, trying desperately to rid my face of its furious flush.

"Well... possibly you _didn't _mind so much the comment she made at evening meal not so long ago."

Maybe I didn't. I think it was impossible to deny my feelings for her at this point. And I didn't. I replied truthfully.

"I minded at the time, because the presence of such an attraction was new to me, and thus scary, but now I don't mind it, no."

He just stared at me. I had given up trying to control my blush, and I'm sure I looked quite amusing to his eyes. Fine then. So be it.

"I believe that now would not be the best time for the two of us to have our talk. Midday meal is in a short while, by the way." He left, and I followed him.

"Father!" He turned.

"Yes?"

"Do you... Would you... Can I have your approval to... to..." I couldn't say it.

"To court Mana?"

I nodded and even more heat rose in my cheeks, though I thought it impossible.

"You may." He left for the dining hall, presumably to check on the preparations for our meal.

"Atemu," I heard a small voice say from behind me. I turned to see, of course, Mana.

"Mana..."

"Do you really want to... to court me?"

"Do you wish to try it, to see how it goes?"

She nodded happily, a smile spreading over her face. I laughed and brushed at a few bangs that had fallen over her eyes. "Then we shall." She hugged me, and I'm sure by that time there was so much blood in my cheeks that it must have looked as if my getting back to my usual tan complexion would be impossible, but thankfully it wasn't.

My hand hurts now, so I believe I shall close off this entry. So you see there is, like Mother says, a silver lining in every cloud. I now get to court Mana. This should be an interesting experience, at the very least...

Oh, and I think I'll get a mouthful from Mahaado as well. He'll probably be all, "Don't you dare hurt my Magician-in-Training, or distract her from her studies in any way, shape or form," yak yak yak blah bah blah yadda yadda yadda... Mahaado really needs to realize that there's more to life than magic.

And Seto should have an interesting reaction to this. Two of his best friends, courting... hmm... I can't wait to see the expression on his face when he finds out...

-Atemu (I'm beginning to lose hope that I'll ever find something interesting to sign as. At least I don't have to sign everything 'Akunamukanon, the Pharaoh of Egypt, Morning and Evening Star,' as my father does. Of course, when I become Pharaoh, I will have to do all that fanfare as well, but I shall always have three less syllables in my name. I see this as a definite plus. See? Silver lining in every cloud.)

* * *

Thanks, **Ksaturn**! And I will update soon, don't worry! If not this, Band War. 

Thanks also, **norestar-angel**!

Ah **Ninqe**, you are where my short replies end! Yeah, I've gotten something published... but I can't tell you what it is, sorry. That would be giving away my identity online, an idea I'm not too keen on. You don't need to apologize for not reviewing every single chapter; you are my most loyal reviewer on this site! You ROCK! I know! Isn't Seto just so CUTE in his clothes in the Egyptian episodes! Oh man, I just called Seto Kaiba cute... I think I need my mind examined... well... He's cute but vicious, how's about that? Oo;;; I actually didn't know what Seto's kaa was either, so I made one up. Red-Eyes and Blue-Eyes go together well, so it was convenient for writing the kaa dancing scene. Oo;;; I think it would be cool to have a kaa monster too... I think mine would probably be human, just because I don't like animals that much, though cats in general seem to have a thing for me... Yeah... ah... heh heh. Yes, Muka. I thought you'd find that amusing. I know what you mean about Seto and Kisara. I LUV them together for some reason! How did I do with Atemu and Mana? Yes, I have tweaked Seto's character a bit... just a bit... so that he now has a sensitive side. -snickers- YES, this is THE HIGH PRIEST SETO, with a sensitive side... ah well... I tried...

**Spirit Seer**, you didn't know that bit about Seto because I made it up! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I have made Seto nice! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Whoa... extreme hyperness there... ah... heh heh. Thanks for the compliment! He's very much in love with Kisara, isn't he-cackles evilly-

So that's it, people! Next chapter coming soon!

-BlackCharmgirl


	5. High Priest's Feelings

**Disclaimer**: Ahem. I. Do. Not. Own. Yugioh. Satisfied?

* * *

So much has happened, though it's only been a few days since I've written. So I shall be short in my outlines, and I shall try to get right to the points. But as TRY is the key there, don't expect too much. 

An interesting thing happened a few days ago; I believe it was the day after I wrote last.

Father was giving a speech to the city from one of the palace balconies, warning the citizens to watch out for a few white-skinned murderers we were trying to catch, with me at his side. I tried to look intelligent, but really I was thinking about Mana, and what it would be like to court her.

You can imagine my surprise when Father said, "And now my son, Prince Atemu and future Pharaoh of Egypt, will share with you his views on this matter." He prodded me forward, a positively HUGE smirk on his face. So this was a game to him? Well, I never back away from a challenge. Teo could definitely play at that game.

Trying to keep my voice relatively deep and smooth (This seems to be getting harder to do as of late.), I proceeded to say how I believed that these murderers were not in hiding, but that since out in the open is often the best place to hide anything you don't want seen, they were probably blending in among us. I then pointed to a random few pale-skinned men, stating that they could very well be the murderers.

To my great surprise, the two men began to panic and to shout that I was a 'cheating psychic,' and just from their actions, it was obvious that they were indeed the murderers we had been searching for! "Guards!" I yelled, and two of our palace guards stepped seemingly out of nowhere (I must learn how they DO that!) and brought the two to our palace dungeons.

Father closed off his public address as it was no longer necessary, and guided me from the balcony with a hand on my shoulder.

"That was excellent, son."

"What, my not making an idiot of myself by actually saying something intelligent, or for that extraordinary bit of luck?" I asked.

"Oh, that wasn't any luck. You had the gods' power in your finger when you pointed to those men, and now it is lodged in your soul. When I die, you will make a far greater pharaoh than I can even dream of being. You have no idea how proud I am of you."

I do believe I shall remember that for a long time. But something about his little speech scares me, specifically the part about his death and my becoming Pharaoh. I know I won't have to worry about this until I'm at least well into my twenties, but still... I try to imagine myself at that age... What will I be like at age twenty-five? Taller? I dearly hope; five scrolls tall isn't worth much. Deeper voice? Naturally. Married? Nearly surely. To Mana? Gods willing. With children? ... Beard? Now this is an amusing topic, and we made it into a game of sorts at our evening meal a few nights ago.

You see, Seto could now grow a small beard if he chose to, and Isis noticed this. So facial hair became the topic of conversation. We've had stranger evening meal topics, believe you me.

So anyway, Shaadii then suggested that since I haven't got one yet, we should guess what color my beard will be. This proved to be an impossible task, as my hair shouldn't even be humanly possible. Father guessed that my mustache will be afternoon sun and the roots of my beard midnight, and that at some point the midnight hair would fade to the bloody sunset color that the tips of my hair are. He also said that it might split into spikes and become a direct reflection of my head, at which we all had a good laugh. Mother recorded all our wild guesses on a bit papyrus that I shall keep rolled within this seemingly endless scroll to look back upon when I get my beard. That will be VERY amusing.

Mahaado seems to have caught whatever Seto has; he can't seem to stop sneezing. In fact, Mana tells me that her lessons with him have been canceled for the time being because of the threat of him sneezing and messing up a dangerous spell. Poor Mahaado. I do believe we are being unnecessarily cruel to him, but ah, As HE is the one that cannot stop sneezing...

Also, my courting Mana is to 'officially' begin soon. Father announced it to our high table at evening meal last night (Why does everything either funny, important or highly embarrassing happen at evening meal?), and the adults made quite a deal of it. Seto next to me (A/N: The seating is, ahem: Muka at the head, Atemu on his right, then Seto, Isis, Shaadii and Shimon, and Atemu's nameless mother on Muka's left, followed by Akunadin, Mahaado, Mana and Karim.) smirked to no end, and after everyone was done teasing Mana and me, he set a hand on my back and muttered a discreet 'Congratulations,' through a bite of wheat mesh.

It's an odd thing, my relationship with High Priest Seto. In some ways we are rivals, worst enemies even, such as in the world of acedemic achievement, or on the dueling field (Though at dueling I always win, might I add.). But in that sense we are also equals; we strive to be and achieve the same things, and so we are also like brothers, or best friends. We know what the other feels, though some of Seto's recent emotions and states of mind seem a bit alien to me. This makes him like an older brother. I can ask him about any subject, from my studies to girls to emotions to physical maturity even, and I know he will answer to the best of his knowledge and not regard me as a child.

It's strange, though. Seto, though only a few years older, can seem much more adult than I sometimes. He certainly looks it; he's tall and quite broad-shouldered, and the option of growing facial hair is open to him. He has been in love with a female, even kissed her. Sometimes this makes him seem more like a father, or a mentor maybe, than anything else.

He seems to know this, because after our meal he squeezed my shoulder and muttered, "If you want to talk, I don't have a lot of work to do tonight," before leaving for his chambers. Another thing about Seto: he treats personal matters as just that. I trust him with a lot, and in that I mean a LOT.

So later on last night I took Seto up on his offer. I knocked on the door upon reaching his chambers. He came to it, a scroll in hand.

"Come in," he mumbled, a quill in his mouth. He hurriedly wrote something down on the scroll, rolled it back up, and stuck it in a basket attached to his window with a rope, which he let down fall down a few floors below to the pages that wait at the palace gates. Each of us of high rank has one of these baskets somewhere in our chambers, to be able to quickly have a letter sent somewhere or to communicate with someone below.

"Who's the scroll going to?" I asked, going over to the window and watching as the basket knocked a page over the head. The teenager reached up absently and removed the scroll, read the address, and walked off into the city.

"Kisara, if you must know," he replied, coming to stand in back of me. His eyes followed the page until the boy was out of sight. He fingered his scarab necklace and closed his eyes for a minute, muttering something incomprehensible under his breath.

"Seto?" I asked, "Are you all right?"

He took a deep breath, but it was choked, and I saw a bit of moisture gather at the corners of his eyes. "Kisara... She's sick..." He turned away from me, and his shoulders shook. Something told me to stay quiet until he turned back to me.

"Sorry," he said, eyes again brimming. He walked in the direction of the door to his chambers and motioned for me to follow, leading me down the hall.

I asked where we were going, and he responded, "You came to talk, correct?"

I nodded, skipping a bit to keep up with his brisk stride.

"We're going to, don't worry. We just need to find a better place than my bedchamber. I'm afraid it's still a mess from when I was ill, and I really can't think straight in a messy room." That much was true. Seto is the very definition of 'neat freak.'

"So where are we going?" I asked again.

"Patience isn't really your thing, is it?"

"It's not my strong point, no," I answered, and he smirked.

"Didn't think so." We entered the front courtyard and he took my hand, suddenly ducking into a shadow.

"Wha-" I tried to say, but he covered my mouth with the hand that wasn't gripping one of my wrists.

"It's impossible to be sure you're conducting a private conversation in the palace, so we're not going to risk it. It's also easier to think where we're going. Come on."

I allowed him to lead me out of the palace and down into the city, then down to the Nile bank, to the small lagoon where I saved the girl from the crocodile during our Nile flooding festival. He removed his hand from over my mouth.

"I've been here," I commented, and he nodded.

"You're not the only one that sneaks out of the palace from time to time. I love this place. I took Kisara once... She loved it too." He shook his head and sat on a mossy rock, removing his sandals and allowing his feet to dip into the water.

"So I figured you'd want to talk, what with you courting Mana now and everything, and also, remember the discourse at evening meal the other night about beards and the like? I figured you'd feel a bit... unhappy about that. Whether it's the fact that you don't have one, or you being scared or worried or apprehensive about the change, or something else, I thought that was sure to make you feel _something_, at least."

I still wonder how he knew that, but all of my truly burning questions were about love, and courting, and kissing, and females in general. I could ask Seto about beards another day.

I sat next to him on the rock and also removed my sandals, but my feet didn't reach the water. Seto laughed and held my waist, holding me over the water so my feet got wet, then set me back down. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, to get wet feet was your goal, wasn't it?"

I also laughed, and then we became silent for a few minutes. I thought over all that I wanted to ask about and Seto leaned back against the rock, gazing at the stars that were beginning to appear in the indigo sky.

"Whenever you're ready," he said, tracing a constellation in the air with his finger. "We've got all night, and morning too, I suppose, because there's no weekly magic lesson for you tomorrow morning as Mahaado won't be able to teach. I must admit, I believe he caught his illness from me. I feel sorry for him."

For a few minutes more neither of us talked, and then I finally asked, "What's love like?" I imagine that I must have sounded incredibly stupid, but as I had already said it, there was no going back. For an instant I felt that I didn't want to know the answer to the question I asked, but I also felt that I couldn't go without knowing. It was strange.

Seto smiled softly and absently ripped a bit at the moss on our rock.

"Love... what's it like? Your answer will be based on my personal experience and thus a but one-sided, but I can pretty much explain it. I can explain how it feels, anyway." He turned to look at me and I nodded for him to continue.

"Well... When you're in love... It's hard to describe, but I'll try. Your mind is never the same, really, and your first priority becomes, by instinct I guess, the wellbeing of the one you're in love with. At first your whole world revolves around them, and you feel like you can't get enough of them, their face, their voice, their arms, their personality... their kiss too, yes... and when you're around them, you feel like the ground is just spinning and spinning, and to stay up, you need to cling to them... It's a beautiful, wonderful, soaring sensation, and hours after you dance with whoever you love, you can still remember every move you made, and feel the music's beat within yourself... It almost becomes your heartbeat, and sometimes it seems to keep you alive, really."

He paused, fingering his scarab necklace much like he had earlier after he'd lowered the basket message down to the page.

"And you feel safer, yet more insecure... At first, when you find REAL love, it's confusing... You feel safe because when you're in your lover's arms, you feel perfect, accepted for anything and everything you are, and you feel so even more than when you're with a best friend, simply because your love is yours and only yours, and that makes them so special and dear to you... but you can also feel lost, because it can make you cry just to imagine yourself without them. It's an amazingly powerful emotion; it seems to consume you. I could go on for hours, but... That's basically what it is, though it pains me to only be able to explain it to you in words. It's really just so much more..."

"How do you know if you're in love?"

"As opposed to just an attraction to a particular person?"

I nodded.

"I'm not sure, honestly... I know that's not what you want to hear, but it's true. Everything seems to happen so fast... You blink, and your whole world is flipped upside down. I don't even know if there's a defining moment of 'when' you're in love, you just know, and when you know, it seems natural. It's like the first time someone comments that you've gotten noticeably taller. It's surprising, and you're uncomfortable with it, but then you start to like it when people say that about you, because it becomes very much a part of who you are. That's how it is with love, I suppose. It creeps up on you, and by the time you're actually aware of it, there's no escaping it. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes," I answered. I hesitated to ask what I did next, but my curiosity was too strong.

"Seto?"

"Mm hmm?"

"Can I ask you... a kind of personal question? I mean, you don't have to answer it, but-"

"Fire away."

I was unsure of how to word such a question as the one my whole being burned to ask, so I just took a deep breath and asked, straight out.

"What's it like to kiss?"

His brow furrowed and he took a few seconds before answering.

"It's wonderful. It's... Your first kiss... gods... Your mind seems to leave your body completely, and all that's there is power, and it's just you and the other person, no others, and nothing else matters as long as you're kissing... It's like a bond between the two people, a seal... a key fitting perfectly into a lock, and the door to this brilliant, incredible feeling that feels like it'll never end... it's embodied wonder."

"How does it happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"Kissing. How do both people know to kiss at the same time, and how do you know exactly where to put your face and all that?"

He smiled. "That's why it's so beautiful. You don't have to know. As long as you feel, that's all that matters. As long as you follow your heart in love, you don't have to worry about your body. It does the work for you."

Something about that scared me.

"But... what if your body... gets out of your control?"

"Well, it's out of your control when you're dancing, and kissing as well. But I guess I know what you mean. That's when you have to step in with your mind and tell yourself to resist doing whatever it was your body was trying to do, and that's important." He propped himself up on his elbows and caught my gaze, not letting it go. "Just stay true to yourself, and your heart, and your feelings, and don't worry. Why do your eyes reflect fear? Don't be scared. You've won countless gaming tournaments, you can speak and debate as well as, or better than, your father, you can fight as fiercely as a lion, and you're as strong in dealing with emotions as a this rock. Not everything will go your way, but if you're destined to be with someone, it works out that way. Trust in yourself, and in the other person, and in that power higher than us all, higher than the gods, higher than the sun even, that guides you to do everything you do. Listen to what it whispers to you every day, and I promise you, you'll be amazed with how comfortable you can feel with yourself. No matter what, you are still you. That is constant, and you can trust yourself, your WHOLE self, before anything else. It's like my scarab. Just remember that everything is worth living through, that it's worth it to glean a bit of knowledge from every situation, that whatever happens, no matter what changes about you, your soul will still be there, and that your heart remains your own."

I nodded, and I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up this morning in my bed. I sought out a servant and asked the time, and she said it was time for our midday meal. I noticed that Mahaado was absent, and that Seto was looking unusually tired. He set a hand on my shoulder.

"How are you?"

"Sleepy," I answered truthfully, and he laughed.

Seto laughed more than twice in a space of twenty-four hours. It's unsettling. Normally he's more serious that Father! But when he talks about love, or anything related to it, it's like a new, completely transformed Seto-thing takes over him.

So now I know what love is, but I'm still nearly as confused as I was before.

Oh well. I can always ask Seto. But I do believe we'll have to talk during the day next time. It's now night, and I can barely keep my eyes open!

-Atemu

* * *

Whew! That was a long one! I think it's my longest fanfic chapter ever, actually. 

**Spirit Seer**, do you mean you like Seto better BECAUSE of the sensitive side I've coughinventedcough given him, or because you know it doesn't really exist? Oo;;; Hehe, yeah, I think Atemu and Mana are real cute together too. It should be like, CuteShipping or something. But ya know, it's called VaseShipping? Yeah, I don't really get that one either...

I think so too, **Black-Caracal**.

Thanks, **norestar-angel**!

Ah **Ninqe**, the Queen of Babbling, meant in the best of ways, yeah, I can see where you're comin' from about the ManaMahaado pairing. I like them too! But as this one is AtemuMana... I don't know exactly. Oo;;; Yeah... It's okay about asking about the published thing; I know what you mean, how you feel like you really know the people you meet online. I certainly feel like I've met you. Hehe, Seto and Kisara. RAWR! Hehehehehe... She can't even be all, "Go Seto!"... hehehehehehehe hahahahahahahaha hohohohohohohoho... I need to stop laughing and get a grip... oh man, that was funny... ah... heh. Yes, naughty Atemu indeed. Ya know, I think he's like, gonna come after my head with a rapier or something, I mean... in one fic I kill him off, in another he and his beloved aibou have a huge fight, in another he goes into depression, in this one he... has that li'l' accident... geez, I'd better start running... lol.

I'm glad you liked it, **Ksaturn**. Which part were you referring to? His 'accident' or after he and Mana dance and he wakes up and Muka's right there?

Well that's all for now, folks. See you next update!


	6. Crown and Court

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it. It's not mine. Yugioh does not belong to me. Bug off.

By the way people, I have absolutely no idea as to Kisara's actual character, as I haven't seen those episodes yet, so... bear with me.

* * *

Well, now I can say that my courting Mana has 'officially' begun. So far it has gone very well. At first we were each very nervous, but now we're much more comfortable around each other, and I believe that we're each really beginning to enjoy this. 

You see, yesterday was Father's birthday, and for some reason the villagers deem it absolutely necessary that it is celebrated by the whole city, and so a festival of sorts takes place. Except this one is held in and around the palace. So, I neither have to go in disguise, or be back by a certain time, as here IS back. This makes it a perfect opportunity for Mana and me to spend a day together.

I woke early, as usual, to bathe and dress. And I can tell you in one word how I felt, dressed in my usual white tunic, and that is stupid. So I did what I usually do when all looks helpless. I made my way to Seto's chambers. When in doubt, ask Seto. Poor Seto.

He opened the door in all of two seconds after I knocked and cracked a smile, opening the door wider.

"Come on in. I had a feeling you'd be here." He finished tying the straps of a pair of tan leather sandals with silvery threading and stood up. I have never been rendered speechless so suddenly, I can tell you that. Well, not completely speechless.

"Crap."

"What?" he asked, looking down at himself.

He was in palest beige robes with a silver belt, and the piece of cloth that ran through the bottom half of his robes was a cold, chilling, light blue with silver edging. The slightly belled sleeves of his robes had intricate designs stitched into them with the same silvery threading that held his sandals together. All his jewelery was silver, from an ankh earring to many bracelets and anklets varying in size and shape, to the wing he wore over his left ear, which was much like the gold ones I often wear, except it was silver.

"What is it?" he asked, starting to look a bit panicked at my (I'm sure) dumbfounded expression.

"You look twenty years old," I stated dryly. In my opinion, that's just not fair.

He sighed, laughing nervously. "Oh, this?" he queried, indicating his attire.

"Yes, that."

"That's why you came, isn't it?" he inquired, absently picking up a scroll, reading it, grabbing a loaded quill from behind his right ear and jotting something down, then tossing it into the ever-growing pile of scrolls in a corner of the room.

"So you want to impress Mana?"

I know I blushed, and I managed to mumble, "That was the idea."

"Well, come on then. Your clothes are in your room, not mine."

So with Seto's counsel, I ended up wearing a skirt (A/N: As in the bottom half of a tunic, people. NO, not a little girl ruffly thing.) dyed deep scarlet. The piece of cloth that ran through it was white with ruby stitching, and I wore a large gold collar, attached to which was a dark purple cape. I didn't wear a shirt, and I wore no jewelery except for a dangling gold earring in my left ear. My sandals were actually lent to me by Seto, black as the main part of my hair.

Just as the sun rose, and Seto and I were going to head down to the festivities' start, a knock came at my bedchamber door. I opened it to see Father, also dressed in somewhat fancier attire than usual.

"Father?"

"I have something for you."

"What?" I asked curiously, silently praying for it to be neither punishment or work.

"Atemu, this that I'm about to give you is like a right of passage in our bloodline. It's usually not passed on until the Crowned Prince is nearly twenty, but you have shown me maturity beyond your years, and I believe you are ready for the responsibility this comes with. You've gamed against masters, and won, you have harnessed amazing amounts of shadow power, the gods obviously favor you, and today you truly enter into adulthood; your whole day is to be spend in a female's company. Here."

He placed over my forehead a golden crown, a sharp Eye of Horus adorning the center. He conjured a mirror of shadows in front of me, and my reflection, not of the boy I'd known myself to be, but of a more mature-looking, adult me, shocked me. I don't usually see my whole face. I saw Seto smirk in back of me. Seto was amused. So be it.

Father started to leave the room, then turned back to me, saying, "Oh, and by the way, Mana will meet you in the throne room in half an hour, and Seto-"

Seto stepped forward, surprised. "Yes, Pharaoh?"

"Call him Muka," I said. Father sent me a Glare of Doom, and completely ignored my comment.

"How has Kisara been?"

Seto froze at this. Here he had himself in a tight spot. We of high rank are looked down upon for courting commoners, yet Seto knew Father knew he'd been communicating with Kisara.

"She's... She's been ill." He didn't look Father in the eye, but his voice noticeably cracked on the last word and he raised a hand to his eyes, no doubt to cover up the fact that they were watering.

"She has? Well, she must be better now." Father turned his back again, so it was impossible to read his mind by his facial expression.

"W-What makes you say that?"

"She asked me if I knew where she might find a certain High Priest Seto. It's funny how unrecognizable I am from the back, and another funny thing: She didn't seem to want to find you once she could see my face."

Seto was silent, waiting for Father to continue.

"I believe she's in the front courtyard," Father said, leaving with a dismissive wave of his hand.

For a minute Seto just stared after the spot where Father had left. Then he smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"Your father... just gave me his approval of my relationship with Kisara."

"But isn't that unofficially forbidden?"

"Not forbidden, just highly looked down upon. Normally, the parents of someone of our rank wouldn't allow it. But as I have no parents..."

"Kiss here while you can," I teased, and he smiled slyly.

"I will. Do you want to meet her?"

I had half an hour until I had to meet Mana, so I nodded.

When we arrived at the front courtyard, Seto said, "There she is. Come on." He led me to stand behind a bench, on which sat a female figure clad in royal cerulean, ice blue hair twisted into many intricately woven designs on her head, leaving a sheet of it to flow down her back. Seto put a finger to his lips, indicating for me to be quiet, sneaking up behind her. He threw his arms around her neck and she jumped in surprise, twisting about to look into Seto's eyes.

"Seto!"

"Hey, how are you? Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. Oh, it's so good to be outside again!" she replied, smiling, lifting her face up and kissing his cheek shyly, as seemed to be her nature. Seto responded by taking her hand and bringing her to stand next to him.

"Kisara, I'd like you to meet someone. Kisara, this is Prince Atemu, and Atemu, this is Kisara, the most beautiful and intelligent young woman in all of Egypt." She smiled softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, and he mirrored her smile, eyes dancing with a light I'd rarely seen them contain as he picked her up as a groom would hold a bride, and spun around. She laughed as the ends of her deep blue dress flapped in the wind and her hair whipped about wildly. With Seto in mainly ice blue and silver and her in such a shade of true blue, they appeared to be engulfed in a blue haze, until Seto finally stopped spinning and set her down lightly, kissing the top of her head. I raised an eyebrow and he laughed.

"Don't worry. Soon you'll be doing the same thing with Mana. Girls like it."

Kisara smiled and hugged him tightly, hiding her face in his neck, and he ran a hand through her hair. At this point I decided to leave them alone.

"I'm going to the throne room, to see if Mana gets there early," I said. Seto nodded, still smiling, and led Kisara over to a group of people dancing to a beat set by some village boys on drums and various string instruments.

I walked to the throne room and looked around in hopes of spotting Mana. No Mana yet. Father, sitting in his throne, saw me and beckoned me forward.

"Yes, Father?"

"No Mana yet?"

"No. But there's still a quarter-hour until we were supposed to meet."

"And I take it Seto found Kisara?"

"Yes."

He suddenly smirked, seemingly for no reason.

"What?" I asked.

He merely pointed to a spot in back of me, off a bit to my right. I followed the line of vision to one of the throne room doors, and spotted what he was smirking about.

Mana stood there, waiting for the flow of people to clear. Now, countless people have commented on Mans's looks, but even those people would have been astounded had they seen her then. She was in a flowing dress of deepest green that perfectly matched her eyes, multiple green satin ribbons tied in her thick blond hair at random intervals, creating many small ponytails all over her head. She wore no jewelery save for gold earrings that shimmered whenever she moved.

"She's beautiful," I muttered to myself. I heard a laugh, and turned to see that Father had come to stand right behind me.

"Have fun," he said, giving me a push forward. My cheeks felt like someone had set them on fire, and I took a few seconds to breathe before heading in the direction of the door to find Mana. As it turns out, she found me.

"Atemu," I heard a voice say from behind me. It was Mana, of course.

"Mana. Hello."

"Hi..."

We stood there for a few seconds, and at the same time I said, "You look really beautiful," and she said, "You look really handsome." Then both our faces became quite flushed, and we each turned away from the other for about a minute, before each turning back. I'm sure Father saw all this from his throne. It must have been good for his amusement.

I finally cleared my throat. "So... What would you like to do?" I asked her, mentally cursing myself for an idiot.

"Do you... want to go play games in one of the courtyards?"

She really knows what I like. It's lucky for me we are each such excellent gamers.

"Let's go," I said, grabbing her wrist. Together we plowed through the hoards of people to said games in said courtyard. There we found Seto and Kisara, playing Senet against each other. Seto finished the game and took her hand, helping her to stand from the Senet table before standing himself. Then he noticed Mana and me watching him, and whispered something to Kisara. She cast a sidelong glance in our direction and laughed, and the two of them walked toward us.

"Having a good time yet?" Seto asked me, after introducing the two females.

I blushed. "Yes," I muttered. Kisara whispered something to Mana, and soon Mana's face was also red, but she looked pleased at whatever comment Kisara had made.

"Have you two tried out the dancing yet?" Seto asked. I shook my head.

"No," Mana said. "We just met up. This is the first thing we've done." She seemed like a completely different person, suddenly. She was no longer the hyper, energetic Magician-in-Training I knew, but a beautiful, mature, intelligent young woman, and I have to say, I don't know which side I like better. The former makes her a great friend to play around with and gives her an excellent sense of humor, and the latter makes her a great friend to talk to. No, more than a friend.

Seto's eyes lit up at Mana's last comment, and he turned to face me. "In that case, I challenge you to a duel."

I accepted, and soon Seto and I were engaged in a full-out power battle. Our respective chosen female companions (I cannot think of anything else to call them. They're more than friends, yet they don't seem to have any title. I think that will have to change when I'm Pharaoh; we males can't go around calling our... whatever they should be called, our 'chosen female companions.') cheered us on, and also laughed with each other as I obliterated one of Seto's dragons with an army of Kuribohs. NEVER underestimate the power of the little fluff ball. Never, I tell you.

But soon Seto had me cornered. His dragons were becoming strong, and I couldn't attack him because of a spell he'd put up. There were whispers around us now; I haven't lost at dueling since I was... come to think of it, I can't even remember the last time I lost a duel, and I have VERY good memory.

So I just closed my eyes and prayed to Ra for something good... and I summoned him! As in THE Ra! It blasted each and every one of his dragons off the field with a single swipe of its tail. I have never even SEEN a god monster, and here one was looming in back of me, forty or fifty scrolls tall from head to the tip of its bright, scaly tail. I don't even know how it got there! The crowd watching us gasped collectively as the monsters disappeared. But Ra lingered for a second, and wrapped its wings around me. All I could see was a great, powerful fire before it dissolved into nothing.

I opened my eyes to see Seto kneeling next to me. I was lying on my back on the ground, and everyone in the courtyard was whispering or talking excitedly. Suddenly my stomach gave a lurch and I threw up on the ground next to me. My head spun around and I felt Seto support my head in his hands and shout something to Mana before I passed out a second time.

When I woke up (Mana says it was many hours later.), I was in our palace infirmary, on one of the feather mats on the ground. Something stirred to my right and I tossed a bit, but I couldn't move enough to see who it was that had moved. The figure next to me moved closer.

"Son? Are you up?"

I tried to mumble a 'yes,' but my throat was too dry. Father helped me to sit up by supporting my back while I put all my energy into moving, and I sighed in relief as my back came to rest on the wall of the semi-dark room. He handed me a goblet of water.

"Drink this, then talk."

I did so, downing the goblet thirstily. My insides felt parched, like the fire of Ra had entered my very bones.

"Are you all right?" Father asked, his brow knitting as his features became worried.

"Yes," I managed to choke out before a fit of coughing came over me. When I finally finished coughing, Father bent over me and put a hand to my chest. Shadows played around the point of contact for a second, then died down, and I found it easier to breathe.

"Better?" he asked. I nodded, not able to keep a few more coughs down.

"You summoned Ra."

I nodded.

"My fourteen-year-old son summoned Ra."

I closed my eyes and nodded. He placed a hand on my shoulder, and before I drifted back to sleep, I heard him murmur, "You have an incredible gift, my son."

So I woke up a few MORE hours later, you got it, coughing. A small hand shoved a goblet of water under my chin and I took it, first looking up to see Mana sitting on one side of my feather mattress with Father, and Seto and Kisara on my other side. When I finished the water, Father put the back of his hand to my forehead. He nodded in Seto's direction and Seto sighed, taking a few herbs out of a pouch on Kisara's lap.

"Sorry about this, 'Temu," he apologized, pulling down my sheet a bit and crushing the herbs in his hand, then placing the hand over my chest, whispering an incantation of some sort. All I know is that it hurt. My whole body felt like it was on fire all over again, and I screamed, unable to help it. It wasn't quick either. Seto kept his hand on my chest for nearly five minutes. When he finally removed it I was close to passing out. Seto looked stunned.

"What?" I asked weakly.

"You just went through that without fainting, after being burnt to a crisp by a god monster."

"And?"

"That's not supposed to be humanly possible."

We were all silent for a while, and I suppose I fell asleep again, because the next thing I knew, I opened my eyes and Mana was the only one still next to me, and the room was pitch-black. I could hear music drifting in from the festivities, the hours of dancing having begun.

"Atemu! How are you?"

I lifted myself on my elbows, and was surprised when I suddenly felt a wave of strength wash over me.

"Better. A lot better." I suddenly felt guilty. Mana and I were supposed to have fun, and instead she'd spent the entire day in the palace infirmary, watching me sleep.

"I'm sorry, Mana."

"Sorry? For what?" she asked, her eyes meeting mine.

"Well... I got hit by Ra... It ruined your day. I'm sorry," I apologized, hitting myself over the head with a mental ceramic bowl for again making myself sound like an idiot in front of Mana. She didn't seem to think so, though.

"It's okay, Princie. The weak ones need to be allowed time to rest."

"I'd watch it if I were you. You could be beheaded for insulting the Crowned Prince of Egypt."

She laughed. "But I know you'd never be that mean."

I smiled. She has a way with making me do that. Just seeing her face seems to make me happy. The music from outside could be heard for a few seconds as we became silent, and then I asked her, "Would you like to dance?"

"B-But you're... You can't even get up."

I surprised her by standing, sturdy as ever. I definitely felt better. I reached a hand down to where she knelt, bringing her to stand next to me.

"Come on. Let's go," I said. She smiled as I led her outside to where the dancing was taking place. The current tune was fast, with a strong beat. My heart seemed to fly out of my chest as I led Mana down the front steps of the palace and into the grass to mingle with the other dancers. I thanked the gods I knew this dance, from seeing it danced so many times.

Spin, whip, take female's left hand, right hand, turn, flow, flow, break, spin female outwards, bring female back to you, flow, flow, hold female's waist from behind, take female's right hand from behind, flip wrist to guide female so you're back to back, reverse just as female does so you end up facing each other, hold female's waist as she wraps her arms around your neck/sets her hands on your shoulders, flow... flow... flow...

By the time that one was over, my face was fully flushed from the physical exertion, and a new feeling was present in my stomach and chest. It was like pre-duel butterflies magnified a million times over. The band of villagers began a slow tune, and I recognized it as the one they always played last, to end at nearly exactly midnight. I hadn't realized it was really that late at night.

I blushed deeply, though it wasn't visible in the dark, as Mana set her hands on my shoulders. I responded by lightly setting my hands on her waist, asking her with my eyes if she was comfortable with the position of my hands. I'd done this only once before, the other day, when I was trying to comfort Mana. We were each half asleep then anyway, so I was being overly cautious this time just in case.

She must have sensed how tense I was, because she wrapped her arms tighter around my neck and laid her head on my shoulder. Something took off inside of me and I suddenly felt more confident, though my breathing was still a bit uneven. I tugged her a bit closer to me, and we continued to rotate slowly, continuing even long after the music ended. We didn't care. We were comfortable just existing to ourselves for a few more minutes, before we finally broke up. She looked into my eyes, her deep green gaze filled with something I had seen quite a bit lately, in the eyes of Kisara just that day when Seto surprised her from behind, in Seto's when they kissed at the Nile flooding festival's kaa dancing, and... in Father's, when he said, "You have an incredible gift, my son."

Thinking back on it now, I try to imagine just how much there is contained in that look people's eyes get. It's love, and hope, maybe a bit of sadness, like when Father told me he thought I'd be a greater Pharaoh than even him, emotion of all kinds, running wild, set free, all in that one look, the one that shone within Mana's eyes as we just stood there, wrapped in each other's arms. And something played about the corners of her mouth. It wasn't a smile, a smirk, or a frown, and nothing in between, even. But it wasn't normal, I know that. A rare breeze swept a bit of her hair into the air and into her eyes, and I gently reached up and brushed the silky lock from her face. She smiled, and I nuzzled our faces together in a butterfly kiss. I wasn't ready for lips yet, and neither was Mana. But this fit us perfectly, so we stuck with it.

Finally I brought her back to her bedchamber, and then headed back to my own. I practically collapsed on my feather bed, emotions flying crazily about within me. But they were good ones. In fact, it was the best I'd felt since... a time I can't remember.

So that was my first day of courting Mana. I think I did a pretty good job. What do you think? Of course, it's perfectly useless to ask you your opinion, as you are but a papyrus scroll... oh well.

-Atemu

* * *

Thanks, **Ksaturn**. 

**norestar-angel**, boys ARE weird, but we're no less weird to them as they are to us. Scary thought there, ne? Wow, thanks for the compliment. -hugs-

How'd you like this 'date,' **Spirit Seer**? I know I'll probably get hate mail for making most of it about him and Ra and all that, but... that's how it came to me. -ducks blows- Yeah, Seto's ancient Egyptian character DOES have quite the ego going, but he's also dedicated to his Pharaoh to the point where he's all, "It is our duty to serve Pharaoh, in both present and future time, no matter what the cost!" or something like that. So yeah... oo;;; Ah... heh heh...

**Ninqe**, bravo means that something was well done, well, it's a phrase used to express your opinion that something was well done. Yeah, that's it. 00;;; Yeah, Kaiba's pretty blind to the obvious about the whole magic deal, but then again... what would you think? You'd better start running from him though; if you made him blind, he'll have to get a sound-centered laptop, and then... There goes his little world of silence. I think Kisara appreciated that cup of hot chocolate and hug, as she's better now. Mahaado... that's a different torture story. Poor Mahaado... Nah, dear old Mucus is gonna stick it out for a while still. 'Temu's only fourteen, remember. I place him as being seventeen as a Pharaoh, so that gives Mucus a few more years. Ah... heh heh...

So there y'all go! That is the longest chapter I've ever written of a fanfic story! Hope everyone liked it!


	7. Infirmary Talk

**Disclaimer**: It. _Is._ **_Not. _****MINE!**

**

* * *

**

Mana messed up yet another spell in magic lessons yesterday, and since Mahaado was afraid (with good reason) to touch his staff for fear of blowing something up, he tossed his staff to me (Way to pick on the innocent bystander, Mahaado!) and shouted, "Abadabod!" and made motions with his hands to show me how to hold the staff as streaks of fire ran wild through the air.

So, I raised the staff and shouted, "Abadabod!" Instead of going out, the fire in the air only became hotter and crazier, and we were running and ducking like mad until Isis and Karim happened to pass by. Isis held out a hand and yelled, "AMANAMON!" and the fire disappeared.

I was about ready to KILL Mahaado for not being able to pronounce the spell, but he was probably too busy sneezing his insides out to notice if I did. Then I realized that I couldn't see Mana. I turned in every direction until my eyes snapped onto Isis, kneeling on the ground next to Mana's motionless figure. I tried to run to them, but Karim, who had come in with Isis, stopped me, and turned me away from the two females.

"Let me go!" I screamed. "Mana's hurt!" What the -profanity not fit for clean papyrus- are you doing?" I tried to break free from him, but have you seen the muscles on that guy? Of course you haven't. You're only papyrus. But know that a strong stallion wouldn't be able to break free of Karim's grasp.

"You mustn't look, Prince!"

"Why not? She's hurt!"

"There's too much blood! Even I would faint! Isis has the strongest stomach among us, and she nearly threw up!"

"I won't," I hissed, "Let me see her. _Now._" I ground out the last word.

Karim looked in my eyes and gasped, immediately releasing me. As soon as I was free I ran and knelt next to Isis. Mana's entire chest, stomach and left side was burned, and blood pooled around a cut on her head.

Isis tried to lift Mana, but I think the sight and smell of the blood had weakened her. I pushed her out of the way and picked Mana up, racing to the palace infirmary. We really weren't having much luck with fire.

There turned out to be no one in the infirmary. I laid Mana down on one of the feather mattresses on the ground, panting. I grabbed some linen wraps and cleaned her head, then wrapped it up, and inspected the burns and cuts on her side and stomach. The burns weren't bad, but many of the cuts were bleeding, so I bandaged her torso as well. Then Isis entered the room, Father right behind her.

"What happened?" Father asked, looking Mana over.

"One of her spells went amok, and Mahaado was there but he didn't want to do any magic to fix it, so he threw me his staff-"

"All right, that's enough explanation for now. I get the idea."

I knelt next to Mana. Her breathing was rattling and chilly, and her stomach barely moved as she breathed.

Isis suddenly said, "You two need to leave for a minute."

Father gave her a quizzical look, and she explained, "I need to see if her chest is bleeding."

We obeyed, and a few minutes later Isis opened the door back up. "All right. I think she's waking. And Atemu-"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Be gentle hugging her for a few days, if you do. Her whole back is burned, as well as her chest and stomach."

I nodded and sat cross-legged next to her mattress, taking her hand. Slowly her eyes opened, and a look of confusion came over her face.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking down at the sheet on the mattress. "The infirmary?"

Isis nodded. "You got burned by the fire your spell triggered."

"Is Mahaado all right?"

"Sneezing every three seconds, but no, he didn't get hit by any of the flames."

Mana tried to sit up but winced in pain. "Ah!"

"Here," I said, holding her shoulders as she edged backwards until her back was against a wall.

Karim and Mahaado entered then, though Mahaado kept a distance between him and Mana, not wanting to sneeze all over her.

"Muka!" a voice called from the door, and we all turned to see Akunadin.

"Don't call me that. It sounds like you're calling me Mucus." At that moment Mahaado sneezed loudly, basically sliming his staff, which he'd retrieved from the ground after our little incident with the fire. Father shuddered.

"I believe that illustrates my point," he stated, casting a spell in Mahaado's direction to de-slime the staff. Mahaado sneezed again, and mumbled his thanks.

"Mahaado, maybe you should retire early today," Isis suggested.

"Bud I bust sdill deadch Adebu-" ("But I must still teach Atemu-")

"Your health is more important. Even Seto had to rest when he was ill." No one can last long in a fight against Isis.

"Baraohgh, bay I?" ("Pharaoh, may I?")

Father nodded and Mahaado left, sneezing again.

Akunadin, who had been temporarily forgotten by all of us for a second there, inquired, "What happened here?"

"One of Mana's spells," I answered him. Mana's face flushed.

"Sorry," she mumbled. I wasn't going to take that. It wasn't her fault.

"Shh... It's all right," I said, nuzzling her face affectionately with my own. She returned the gesture, and I'm sure the rest of the room was quite surprised. Did I care? Nope.

We all talked for a while, and then Mana grew sleepy and fell asleep. Seto and Shaadii entered, and Isis, Karim, and Akunadin left for Mahaado's chambers with the two to finish some High Priest/ess business. So now it was only Father and me left with Mana. I hugged her tightly and set her head on my shoulder as Father watched, silent. When I looked up, he was staring at me.

"What?"

He just shook his head.

"What?"

He nodded towards Mana's head, which had fallen to my chest. She had wrapped an arm around my waist in her sleep.

"And?" I asked, fighting to keep a bit of uninvited heat from rising in my cheeks.

"I see your courting is going well."

I couldn't help but smile, looking down at Mana's silky blond head. "Yes."

"You really are like no other boys your age, do you know that?"

"So you've said."

He shook his head, getting up. "I've got to find Shimon and your mother. It's nearly time for evening meal. Are you coming, or staying here?"

"I'm staying with Mana," I replied.

Something about his expression changed. I don't know exactly what it was, but something about his eyes burned, and something about his mouth twitched, and something about his brow softened. He stooped down and set a hand on my shoulder, moving it upwards to adjust the crown that now lay upon my forehead. He then left. It was really quite strange.

I remained with Mana until far after dark had fallen, and the moon rose as we stayed in the same position. Mana's head gradually fell to rest in my lap. I blushed, I'm sure, and I couldn't resist bending down and gently kissing the top of her head.

"I saw that."

I cried out in surprise and whipped around.

"Calm down. It's just me." It was Seto. He closed the infirmary door, coming to sit next to me on the floor.

I sighed deeply and looked down at Mana, making sure my sudden movement hadn't woken her.

Seto remained silent, just watching me as I stroked Mana's hair.

"So what did you think of the dancing?"

"Hmm?" I asked, a bit confused.

"What did you think of dancing with her, at the festival for your father's birthday the other night?"

"How do you know we danced?"

"I saw you, but the two of you were to busy butterfly kissing to notice me. Kisara and I danced for hours."

"She really likes to dance, doesn't she?"

His eyes sparkled. "Oh yes. So do I. And from the looks of it, I'd say you do as well. You're a natural at it, do you know that?"

I blushed at his words, looking away as I answered him. "It was amazing... that fast one, right before the last one... I felt like I was flying, but... my stomach was flipping... Is that supposed to happen?"

He laughed. "Yes. You'll learn to love that feeling."

"... Seto?" I ventured timidly. There was something I desperately needed to know.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but you can ask something else. You can always ask me something."

"Do you fall in love with the person, or the feeling you get when you're around that person?"

He smiled. "You're worried that love isn't really possible?"

I nodded. I was. It still seems alien, really. It IS alien.

"No. It's definitely the person."

"But how do you know?" I asked him, "The feeling is what I love so far, truthfully."

"That's because you and Mana just started courting. You don't know anything else other than that flutter inside your chest, or the butterflies in your stomach, or the tight breathing. But soon you'll relax, if you continue to court her, that is, and you'll begin to realize just how much you love being in her company. SHE is the one you chose to court, and there is definitely a reason for that. Right now you two are still at the stage where it's more a a bit of an advanced natural attraction for our age, if you don't mind my saying so. That's how everything starts out. Kisara and I started out getting paired together in kaa dancing at just about every celebration or festival there was, and soon we came to like it, and it's only natural that we started to have romantic feelings towards each other. And now... I love her so much..."

I nodded, relieved. I really don't want to fall in love with emotion alone. So far, as Seto said, I'm not in love with Mana, but there's definitely something there, like Seto said. I'm beginning to think Seto knows everything, and I know that this can't be true. He said so himself. But still, it seems a bit hard to believe.

I brought her to sit up next to me, her head raising from in my lap to rest on my shoulder as she continued to sleep. Seto smiled.

"You know, you two really do look good together. Even your father said so."

"What else did Father say?"

"Well... It wasn't only your Father... Really, it was everyone except you and Mana, at evening meal."

"What does everyone think? Of us?"

"Well, Shaadii said that you looked 'quite handsome,' when you danced with Mana -Yes, he saw you too. Don't be surprised.- and Mahaado said basically the same thing, and Akunadin said that you were starting to 'look like a man,' and that Mana looked good alongside you, which, as you can guess, is pretty high praise for Akunadin. Karim said you were mature enough for it, which coming from Karim, means that he thinks you're an equal to any adult, maturity-wise."

"And my mother?"

"She's quite proud of you. Shimon... Well, he snickered a lot like he does, you know, that Shimon-snicker, but he was really proud of you as well, and Isis said... Well, I think Isis said what we were all basically thinking."

"What's that?"

Seto shook his head.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"I don't want to give you a big head."

"Please?"

"... Just promise not to get all big-headed because I tell you, all right?"

I nodded.

"Isis said, and I'm quoting this, 'Well it's really about time he became interested in women. You can all say that now he's 'really' an adult, or a man, but personally I think he has been one for years, both in terms of knowledge, _and_ wisdom.'"

I was silent. Isis was quiet and beautiful, but when she wanted to, she could be as strong as a mule.

"She actually said that?"

"Yes. And I think all of us knew it was true too, no matter how much Akunadin would have liked to deny it."

We continued to talk until the sun rose this morning, and Seto left as Mana awoke.

So that was our little 'fire incident,' as it's known as now. I am beginning to develop a slight phobia of fire, though. Ah well, life goes on.

-Atemu

* * *

Well, **Spirit Seer**, I might have a little something happen between Isis and Karim. Notice how they always enter a scene together? Strategic setting for a possible relationship. But that's still possible. What do you think of that pairing? I'm glad you like the other ones, at any rate. Thanks! 

Yes, NEVER look down upon Kuriboh, **TheOldOne**. Lol. Thanks for the review!

Quite true, **norestar-angel**. I think it's easier being a girl, really. Lol, my opinion is biased, but oh well!

Thanks, **Ksaturn**!

That's all for now, folks! More very, very soon!


	8. Shadow Duel

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yugioh. I give up.

* * *

Something happened yesterday that none of us were prepared for. Father, our five High Priests, our High Priestess, Mother, Shimon, Mana, and I were having one of our usual meetings, in which we talk over recent events, political standings, blah blah blah yadda yadda yadda... They should be called 'Bore Meetings,' not 'Board Meetings'. 

So anyway, we were holding it in Mahaado's bedchamber, for he seems to be getting sicker by the day. He was shivering even though it was boiling hot, and the rest of us were wearing as little as possible, except Akunadin, who was in full robes, because... that's just what Akunadin does.

But I'm rambling. I'll cut to the point now. As we were discussing how to punish a band of thieves we'd caught with the help of Isis's Sennen Tauk, a man burst in.

"You! Akunamukanon! Pharaoh!"

Father turned. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember me?"

Father's face suddenly became clouded, and everyone else looked worried. Seto whispered to me, "He's the Emperor of China. You were just seven the last time he came, and I was nine. He threatened to attack the kingdom if Egypt didn't give his country a large amount of our prized goods."

"Why have you come here?" Father asked, voice shaking.

"TO KILL YOU!" There was a flash of light, and Father's form became limp, falling to the ground.

Karim and Shaadii, closest to Father, each dashed forward to catch him.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?" Shaadii roared, eyes flashing. Mental note: NEVER get on the bad side of ANY High Priest/ess. They can deal with things calmly, but when they're mad, watch out and run for your life. Literally.

"What have I done to him? What do you mean? **_I _**didn't do anything. MAGIC extracted his soul from his body, and there's only one way to get it back. But I don't think any of you really want to risk it, do you?"

For a second we were silent. The only way to retrieve Father's soul was to verse him in a shadow duel. The loser would pay with their soul, causing Father's to come back. So either way we'd get Father's soul back, but if one of us lost...

Shimon, Mana, the six High Priest/esses and I made eye contact with each other, one at a time, as Mother watched. We all knew that this duel had to be fought, and we were silently deciding who would go up against this man, a master dueler from what I'd heard.

The nine us us have a way of communicating without words that's just unbelievable. Mahaado, Shaadii, Karim, Akunadin, Shimon, and Mana all stepped down nearly immediately, Mahaado, Shimon and Mana because they were all weak in various ways. Mahaado was sick, Mana injured, and Shimon was getting old, making them all vulnerable to fainting from the mental and physical stress. Shaadii, Karim and Akunadin aren't bad duelists; rather, they're excellent, but Seto, Isis and I are the ones with the truly extraordinary gifts.

Seto and Isis looked at one another, looked at me, and each took a step back, electing me to duel the man.

"I'll fight you," I said, facing him. He just laughed.

"A boy? Is this really the best you've got?" That bugs me. Yes, I'm short, and no, I don't have a beard, and no, my voice is not as deep as I'd like it to be, but that has nothing to do with my abilities. Isis apparently felt the same way.

"You may not think him so small on the dueling field!" she snapped, eyes blazing. She looked like she wanted to tear the Emperor to pieces.

"Don't talk back to me, filthy female! You shouldn't be a part of any High Court!"

That last comment angered us all very much, and it took all of Seto, Shaadii, Akunadin, and my strength to keep Karim from lunging at the man. Only when Isis shouted, "Karim, stop! It's not worth it!" did he stop trying to break free of our grasp.

"But Isis, he-"

"You'll get the revenge you seek when Atemu slaughters him alive in their duel." Turning to the Emperor, she hissed, "You'll regret that."

"We'll see," he replied. "Let us proceed to the throne room." Our throne room often doubles as a dueling hall of sorts.

Shaadii and Seto helped a shivering Mahaado out of bed, and supported him to the throne room, easing him onto the floor with his back against the wall.

We began our shadow duel, and the Emperor was a more challenging opponent than I could have imagined. Great beasts of the earth were his main monsters, and he favored trapping mine over spelling them. My monsters are prominently spellcasters, mystical beings, and magicians, useless if trapped despite their magic.

He hit me again and again with powerful attacks, until I could barely stand. I was prepared to give up, but through my blurred vision I saw something that gave me the courage to carry on dueling.

Mahaado was shivering so fiercely his whole body shook, and without a word Isis stooped down on his right and put her arms around him to try and warm him, keeping her fierce eyes glued to our duel. Mahaado's shivers died down a bit, but not much, and Mana knelt on her teacher's left side, hugging him tightly despite the pain it caused her burned back. From a mixture of that pain, and seeing her beloved trainer so sick, and the life-threatening situation I was in, she began to cry, and Mother sank to the floor, pulling Mana into a hug.

Shimon put a comforting hand on Mother's shoulder and Shaadii held both of Shimon's from behind him, as Isis and Karim laced their fingers tightly together. Seto and Akunadin fell to stand behind Shaadii and Karim respectively, and they all watched me, stone silent but for Mahaado's shivers and Mana's sniffling.

I caught sight of Seto. His face was gray, his mouth pursed in a thin line. But it was seeing his eyes, piercing my own with a blazing inferno of stinging ice, that strengthened me enough to make my move. These people were my family. To let them down was to let all of Egypt down.

I closed my eyes, putting all my faith and trust into my monsters, and in my ability with them. They hadn't let me down before, and they wouldn't let me down then, I knew it. My heartbeat sped up, and the blood that coursed through my body was driven by a white, blinding anger that I felt leap up from deep within my soul. This man wanted to kill my father. He would pay.

And he did. I heard Isis gasp, Mana whimper, and Seto cry out as Osiris rose behind me, a great red mass of raw power. Enraged heat spread through my entire body as the huge god bore down on the Emperor and his monsters at my command, ignoring the man's pitiful cries for mercy, its terrible teeth slicing through the man's very soul. The shadows, monsters, and the Emperor disappeared. I rushed to everyone else, but suddenly I became too dizzy to walk. I would have collapsed and passed out on the ground had Seto not caught me.

"... Seto..." I gasped out, panting for breath.

"Don't talk. Breathe," he ordered, and I obeyed, swallowing air in thin gasps until I thought I could talk.

"Thanks, Seto-"

"Don't. I should be thanking you. You just saved Egypt from some serious trouble."

Just then Mahaado doubled over, clutching his stomach and throwing up. Mana performed a neat little spell (correctly, might I add) to clean it up, and Isis and Karim supported Mahaado back to his chambers. We all followed, Seto and Shaadii helping _me_ to walk.

As we entered Mahaado's bedchamber, my father's form was beginning to stir on the floor.

"Father!" I exclaimed, and Seto and Shaadii helped me over to him.

"Son? What happened?"

Mother answered him, "Our son just saved your soul in a shadow duel against the Emperor of China, using the god Osiris."

He looked from me, to Mother, about the room to Isis and Karim helping a shaking and sneezing Mahaado into bed, and a look of utter disbelief crossed his face. He turned to me.

"Osiris?"

I nodded weakly, and Seto tightened his grip on my shoulders as Shaadii strode over to Mahaado's bedside, a worried look on his face.

"That's two gods in the space of a week, at age fourteen."

I nodded again, my eyelids drooping.

"I think I should bring him to his chambers, Pharaoh," said Seto. Father nodded, and Seto helped me down a few halls to my chambers and into bed.

"Thanks Seto..." I mumbled as I fell asleep.

The next thing I was conscious of was the sound of raised voices out in the hall.

"Stop it, Muka!" my mother's voice yelled. "He saved your life! Why are you acting like this?"

"He saved my life by summoning a monster I've never even seen! And it obeyed him without a second thought, didn't it?"

"What does that have to do with your mood? Stop it, Muka!"

"What does it have to do with my mood? EVERYTHING! I'm LIVING in my fourteen-year-old son's SHADOW!"

"You are NOT!"

"I am, and you can't deny it! You know perfectly well that he thinks of our evening meal debates as mere games, while I have to practically neglect my food just to keep up with him! Shadow power leaps into his hands! How old was he the first time I lost a duel to him? SIX? SEVEN? And did you see him dancing with Mana at the festival? He did it flawlessly, on his FIRST TRY! THAT DANCE TOOK ME TWENTY YEARS TO PERFECT, AND THAT WAS WITH YOU TEACHING ME!"

"Well, if this is how you're going to act about our son's gifts, then you're right. He IS going to be a far greater Pharaoh than you could ever dream of being!"

I stuffed my face in my feather pillow, not wishing to hear any more, and fell back asleep.

I'm still in bed now, but not for long. I need to go talk to Seto about this, now that the sun has fully risen. Poor Seto.

Atemu

* * *

Well, **Spirit Seer**, Karim doesn't really get a lot of screen time, so... I have basically given him a personality that seemed to fit from what I've seen. I think I'll give it a try with the two of them... maybe not... possibly... I dunno. Right now I sorta have a lil more of them together, but it's still a possibility. Yeah. Mahaado really should get better before he does anything else, shouldn't he? Poor dude. I torture him... 

I'm glad you think so, **Ksaturn**.

**GottaLoveJoey**, Jou's not an ancient Egyptian character, so I have no intention of putting him in here. I've tinkered with a few of the timeline-type details, and obviously a few of the relationships, but nothing major. Well you see, I gave Seto a sensitive side because in ancient Egypt he's not without his huge ego, but he also is very dedicated to serving Egypt and his Pharaoh, so that's where that's coming from. He doesn't ever really HATE Atemu or Yuugi; rather it's shown quite a few times that he respects them; he just wishes they'd -profanity not fit for rated PG fic- off and let him be the world champ at dueling. Actually I've read the first chapter of Swappers, but to be honest that storyline doesn't really appeal to me. I'm not saying it's not good, or well-written; I'm just saying that the plot doesn't appeal to me personally. No hard feelings? Thanks for reviewing!

We'll never fully understand males, **norestar-angel**. Oh well. Glad you liked it!

Glad you like the pairing, **Black-Caracal**! Lol. I guess it's not a popular pairing because, like, no one ever does it. Ah well. 'Tis the life of a lowly fangirl, ne?

See y'all next chapter!


	9. Jealousy, Rage, and Obelisk

**Disclaimer**: To own Yugioh would be... amazing. Unfortunately, I don't own it. Yugioh, I mean.

* * *

I asked Seto about that, as I said I would, earlier today. It's night now, and I'm writing this by some waning torchlight. I seem to be able to think better in the dark, though I don't know why. Maybe it's because I feel more alone, isolated, in the dark, and that makes it easier to single out my own thoughts and emotions? I'll probably never know. 

So anyway, I dressed and made my way over to Seto's chambers (Again...) and knocked on the door, but he didn't come to it for nearly two minutes. This is unusual for Seto. Usually he's right on top of things. When he did come, his robes were messy, his hair was messy, his feet were without sandals, and his eyes were all red. It made me feel guilty, I can tell you that much.

"Atemu?"

"Seto... maybe I should come back later..." I stuttered. He looked horrible.

"No, come in."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes. I look like this because I was up with Mahaado nearly all night. He's just REALLY sick..." He opened the door to let me in. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"How did you know?" I asked, stunned.

"Why else would you be up so early? Something's obviously bugging you."

"What time is it?"

Seto looked out one of his windows to a sundial in the courtyard below.

"A bit past four in the morning." No wonder it was still nearly dark.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was so early!" I exclaimed. Now I really felt guilty.

"That's okay." Seto yawned. "Do you mind if I lay down?"

I shook my head and he got back into his bed, rubbing his temples.

"How late were you up?" I asked.

"Uh... about... I fell asleep about an hour ago, I think," he said, yawning again. "So what do you want to talk about?"

So then I told him about how I heard Father and Mother talking about my dueling skills and such, mentioning particularly the part about Father saying he was living in my shadow. Seto's brow knitted.

"Wow..."

"What should I do?" I asked.

He was silent for a minute, then answered, "I'm honestly not sure. If you let on that you overheard that, he might get really mad at you... You haven't seen your father when he's REALLY mad, and I think that if he knew you heard that, it just might tip his scale... but then again, maybe you should ask him about it, and try to mend things..." I saw his arm move to his chest under the sheets of his bed, and little ripples meant finger movement. He was fingering his scarab again. I noticed he did that whenever he was nervous or scared, or trying to make a good decision.

"The spell on that thing is going to wear off, with how much you rub it," (1) I said.

"Hmm?"

"Your scarab."

He looked down as I pointed to where his hand was beneath his sheets, grinning. "I can't help it. I love this little guy." I laughed, but then we became again serious.

"So... Wow, that wasn't the best thing to overhear."

"I know. That's why I came to you."

"Still... wow. Your Father... he loves you, even more than his wife, but lately, at High Court meetings... he's been... referring to you a bit more... like, if we go over something that he goofed on, which happens; it happens to everyone, he might say, 'Oh, I'll bet Atemu could do a better job, couldn't he? Well then, let's just get him in here!'"

This made me quite upset. I don't try to challenge Father in anything save dueling, for I challenge anyone and everyone in dueling, so why should Father see it any differently? I voiced my thoughts, as I have never really been one to keep my opinions to myself.

"I don't try to best him in anything!"

Seto's eyes softened, something I had come to read as, 'Not here, not now. Not while I'm feeling like this.' His eyes got like that when he was sick, tired, and overworked.

"I know you don't, believe me. He resents not you, but your obvious natural talent in too many areas to name, Atemu. He's jealous because you've been gifted in so many ways, whereas he has to work doubly hard at most things just to touch your level, and still doesn't get as much recognition."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Please don't get a big head from this, but you've charmed the whole kingdom. There's rumor flying around that you're some kind of incarnated god. Crazy, I know. But Atemu, they view you as perfection, or close to it."

"Has Father heard this?" I asked, though I was afraid to know the answer.

"Oh yes. A bit more than he'd like to have heard."

I bit my lip. "I don't want him to hate me!"

"He doesn't hate you. He's just extremely jealous of you. There's a big difference, though sadly that difference is overlooked quite a bit in this world."

"What can I do?" I asked.

He sighed. "Atemu, I'm not going to tell you. I can give you advice on love and females, I can help you with whatever you're afraid or apprehensive of, but this time, it's your decision. I don't think my decision would be right here. You're your own man now, Atemu, and a wiser one than me, I can tell you without any hesitation, though it slices cuts through me to admit it. I know that if you just have the confidence to act by your own heart on this, it'll work out for you."

Translated from Seto-language: He views me no longer as any form of a child, and he's letting me go. He knew I'd figure it out.

"Thanks, Seto," I said.

"You're welcome."

I left Seto's chambers, allowing him to sleep. He looked like he needed it.

I leaned on the cool stone wall, thinking everything over. What was I to do? Ask Father, and risk having him blow up? Or keep it to myself, never hearing what Father really thought? Well, when it was put that way... Standing aside and letting things pass over me... it really isn't my thing...

I waited until the sun was at least up, and when the sundial out my window showed time for morning meal, I went down to the dining hall. It seemed especially full and busy this morning for some reason, brimming with people and barely an empty seat at a table wherever you looked. This was one thing I liked about our palace: everyone, from the servants to the pages to the High Priests to their Magicians-in-Training to the Pharaoh, ate together, in the same great hall. I walked up to the high table and sat on Father's left. He was looking a bit dazedly out into the hall.

"Is something going on today, Father?"

"Wha- Oh, Atemu! I didn't see you come in! Yes, there's a palace assembly immediately following morning meal."

"What for?" I asked.

"Isis's Tauk went missing last night, a wonder in itself. I mean, the Sennen Tauk, lost! It really doesn't seem possible, but..."

I nodded, dipping my goblet into the water bucket in the center of our High Table, as Mana, Isis and Mother entered the hall. This was odd, as Mana usually comes in with Mahaado; they start their magic lessons as soon as the sun rises, before morning meal. I noticed also how Mana and Mother seemed to be trying to comfort Isis. I don't believe I will ever fully understand females. Isis's Sennen Tauk becomes lost(Well, probably stolen, really.), and suddenly she thinks it's her fault and that the entire blame lays on her. It's not her fault! Someone thought she had a pretty necklace and stole it! It happens all the time in this country! But ah, I believe I should keep these thoughts to myself.

The three females sat down in their respective positions at the table, Mana coming over and giving me a hug first, which I returned.

"How's Mahaado?" I asked quietly.

She leaned her head on my shoulder, closing her eyes. "He's really sick. He isn't even eating..." She trailed off and I saw moisture collect around the corners of her clamped eyes. I lifted her head and wiped her tears gently away.

"He'll be fine," I reassured her, standing up in order to hug her tighter, "He's a great Magician. I'm sure a little cold won't be able to hurt him. He's just letting it feel like it's ahead, and then he'll stomp on it. Don't worry."

Mana nuzzled my neck with her face. "Thanks."

"It's true. He's too strong for that, Mana."

She smiled and we parted. I sat back down, also smiling. I turned to see Father gazing upon me in a way that made me feel a bit on the uncomfortable side.

"What?" I asked, feeling a bit of heat work its way into my cheeks.

He shook his head. "I can see that you won't have the same problem finding a wife as I did."

Though I think he meant well, the last words of his statement tested bitter on my ear's taste buds, leaving a stinging feeling resonating through my mind. I also blushed at the implication there. Did he really think Mana and I would last that long? Not that I doubt it, it's just that I'm not used to thinking along those lines yet.

As it ended up, we were missing two High Court members at our table that morning, Mahaado and Seto. The latter of the two showed up just as Father was about to stand and address the issue of the lost coughprobablystolencough Sennen Tauk.

"Are you all right?" Father asked as Seto took his seat and picked up a cold piece of bread.

"Yes, just tired, Pharaoh. I was up with Mahaado last night."

"Oh. Er... Is he better?"

"I can't tell, truthfully."

Seto looked like he was going to continue with an explanation, but stopped when Father nodded curtly in Mana's direction. She was crying quietly, face in her hands. I rose and walked over to her place at the table and put my arms around her from the back, putting pressure on her shoulders to help her stand to face me. I hugged her as she again cried in my shoulder at the mention of Mahaado's illness. This time it was Mother that gave me the funny look when we parted, me kissing her lightly on top of her head.

"What?" I mouthed to Mother as I took my seat again. She grinned slyly, shaking her head. I cannot stand some of the things parents do! Do they go out of their way to make their children feel uncomfortable?

But then again, something in my Mother's eyes made me think again about this. Something in them glittered unusually... happiness? Pride? Ah, I'll never know, and this is making my head hurt.

So Father addressed the palace on the Issue of the Sennen Tauk, as Mana and I have dubbed it, I followed Father as he headed for his and Mother's chambers, and cornered him.

"Father, may I have a word with you?"

He looked a bit taken aback. "Don't you usually go to Seto to talk about problems?"

HOW DID HE KNOW? "Yes, but Seto's counsel would not be enough in this situation. The answers I seek are ones from you."

He looked puzzled, but accepted my request nonetheless. "Let's go to a courtyard. It's hot in here."

"And it'll be any cooler outside?" I asked. I doubted it. If anything, it would probably be hotter, but I wasn't about to say anything that might 'tip his scale,' as Seto puts it.

We sat on a bench under a small tree, which provided some shade but not a ton.

"So... what was it you wanted to talk about?"

I decided that beating around the bush wouldn't work, and got right to the point.

"Last night, after my duel with China's Emperor, after Seto helped me get to bed, I woke up again, and... I overheard a conversation I would rather have not to, but as I did, I want to ask you if what I overheard is... true."

His brow furrowed. "Oh?"

"Yes."

I didn't say anything else. I was waiting for it to click. And it did.

"You... no... who was talking that you overheard?"

"You and Mother," I answered in a monotone.

"And... What upsets you about what you heard?"

Was he really that thick? What would HIS reaction be? My reply was icy. _"The whole thing."_

His eyes were huge, and he looked like he didn't want to accept it, like he was scared to.

"Oh, Atemu... Surely you know I didn't mean it..."

"_Then why did you say it?"_ I pressed. If he had hoped to get off the hook on this, I say: HAH! NOT A CHANCE!

"Because... Can't we hold this discussion another time?"

Him saying that scared me. I would have been perfectly content with him just coming up with the truth we each knew to be, apologizing, the two of us making up and moving on. Why was he running away? Surely he's faced bigger problems in his reign as Pharaoh than jealousy of his son's talent! Why was it so hard for him to tell the truth? If our souls are reflected in every move we make, I could judge Father to be positively weak because of what he tried to do then! Was this how he rules our country, only answering the questions he wanted to answer? If that is so, I will make sure to change that when I'm Pharaoh. If there are answers to questions I don't want to give, I'll make sure to correct it, so I am able to give the truthful answer and be proud of it. I think this is a necessary skill for a Pharaoh to have. I told him so.

He didn't look happy, I can tell you that. His face reddened to come to mirror the hue of the tips of my hair and he stood up, features twisted in rage.

"OH, is that what you think?"

I answered, again, truthfully, "Yes."

He lost all control over himself. "I GUESS I SHOULD JUST KILL MYSELF THEN, SO A FAR BETTER PHARAOH CAN BEGIN AN EARLY REIGN!" He then said the words that made my blood boil. "Let's duel. WINNER TAKE ALL!" I didn't really understand what he meant by this, but later I learned that he meant the honor and trust of all of Egypt. A small crowd of servants had gathered around us already. I wouldn't have accepted normally, but something in his eyes was challenging not only my mind, but my spirit, my whole being. This was a battle of wills. I didn't back away, because somewhere, deep inside of me, a small part of me knew that I would win. And soon that part consumed my entire body.

Monster after monster, spell after spell, trap after trap, I crushed him. I sensed that he wasn't really focused on our duel; rather he was doing this to obey the call of harsh, black rage, rage that grabbed his soul and twisted it around, corrupting his mind and causing his emotions to all change to the one that drove him to try, though I don't like to say it, to kill me. Now that I had seen what rage like that can do, I swore to myself and to the gods that I will never allow myself to be eaten by such a force, never.

Based on my recent entries, I'd say that what happened next was nearly predictable. The God of Obelisk seemed to appear out of nowhere, just appeared, like Ra and Osiris had! I blinked, prayed, and he was there! I don't think I'd ever seen such rage bottled into one person as my father quivered as Obelisk's shadow cast a deadly coolness over the courtyard.

"OBELISK! SON, YOU THINK A GOD WOULD DEFY THE PHARAOH OF ALL EGYPT? ISN'T THAT RIGHT? JOIN ME, OH GREAT GOD, AND BE ON THE SIDE OF VICTORY, YES!" Father's eyes were glazed and crazy, spinning and stumbling about like balls of grass tied to the end of a horsewhip.

But apparently Obelisk didn't want to listen to him, and I never lost faith in the god for a minute. I felt, again, in an unknown place deep within myself, that Obelisk would remain loyal to me, because I knew that this fight with Father was more than just that; I knew that essentially, all of Egypt would be affected by the outcome of this duel, and I knew that it would be affected for the better if I won. Don't ask me how, but I just knew, and I hold true to that even now as I write this. I wouldn't go as far as to describe Father's and my sides as evil and good respectively, but I will admit that I know that my side in our little war is the side of what's right.

Obelisk blasted a single devastating punch in Father's direction, completely destroying the man. Though I didn't want to watch as he fell to the ground, I knew I had to. I loved Father, but he is also a person, and I must judge him so. Looking at him fairly as a person just then, I saw a bit of the true side of human nature, but I also saw hate was is within his power to control that he didn't, and quite truthfully I can't stand for that. He had lost, and I had won. I had no regrets.

He picked himself up and glared at me, the whole of the palace watching. "You think you can make a FOOL out of me, boy?"

"I hate to say it, but I believe I just did. I'm sorry this had to go this way, Father, but the remnants of our battle lay before you. They are the pieces of your heart, and I feel that they will never be pieced together again the right way, because I doubt that you will try to make them fit."

He left, seething, and I just stared after him. It's a funny thing though, my reaction to that happening. I was angered, and frustrated, and weakened, and hurt, but I couldn't find it in me to cry. I've begun to understand the concept of hard truth. It hurts, but there's nothing to do other than suck it up. Suck it up, move on, and fix it. And I plan to. I plan to fix my relationship with Father. I plan to fix dear Mahaado's health. I plan to fix Seto's scarab, once he DOES wear off the spell on its underside. I plan to fix Egypt, all of it. Here, the whole 'hard truth' thing comes in. I told Seto and Isis all about this, and they each said the same thing, basically. Seto said that if that was how Father was going to act, he wished I was Pharaoh, and Isis pursed her lips and said, "Your strength has been proven. I hail you as Pharaoh."

I was quite taken aback by this, but said nothing. But what really got me feeling different was that by evening meal today... it's hard to explain, but I was treated quite differently, not just by Seto and Isis, but... the whole palace bowed whenever I passed through the halls, villagers prayed as I went to the village market to bargain with a gamer, and Mother looked upon me in a way she only did Father so.

I asked Seto about this. I remember his exact words, and I doubt I'll ever forget them.

"I'm not going to tone the truth down at all, because you deserve to know every bit of it. The kingdom no longer sees you as Atemu, Prince of Egypt. You have clearly surpassed your Father not only in the way of intellectual achievement and instinct, but your ability to handle bad situations at the moment they arise, your uncanny way of always finding a solution in a hopeless time, your connection with the gods, and the truth that radiates from everything you do has gotten through to the villagers. This was the last push, Atemu. The 'Pharaoh' is no more. You are the King of Egypt."

Isis nodded, for the three of us were meditating in the courtyard together when I asked Seto. It scares me, but I don't think I'll ever be the same. Not after all that has happened. I must rest now, so I shall end this entry.

-Atemu... _Pharaoh of Egypt?_

(1) The ancient Egyptians wore scarabs in most of their jewelery and all around their body, and when people were mummified, scarab amulets would be set into the wrappings among others. They had spells written on the back for good transport to the afterlife, and the people always kept scarabs on them should they die suddenly. So that's the spell Atemu referred to here, and also in earlier chapters.

* * *

**Ninqe**, I was laughing my head off through your entire review, specifically, "Nice goin Temu! YOU DEEP FRIED YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" I was CRACKING UP! And then Mom walks in and sees me laughing my head off, gives me a funny look, and leaves the room quietly ans quickly... oh man, that was GOOD! That was the end of nice Muka though, I'm afraid. I thought you'd finds the Mucus part amusing, and I couldn't resist putting it in there. To good, too good. You're a lot of things, but DEFINITELY not a butt face! You've got the best sense of humor I KNOW of! So don't even DARE call yourself a butt face! 

Thanks, **Lloyd (Irving) Aurion**! I'm glad you like the pairing! And there ya go, he summoned Obelisk and completed the set. -waves pom poms half-heartedly- Bye bye for now!

Thankies very muchly, **Spirit Seer**! Here ya go, Obelisk, in the flesh! Err... well... big blue flesh, that is... ah... heh heh...

**TheOldOne**, Muka will remain mad at 'Temu for quite a while now, methinks... and yup, he summoned Obelisk! Hope you likies!

Thanks, **norestar-angel**.

Hehe, you're right, **Ksaturn**. Boys... they're just off in their own little world. LOL! But so are we! AND WE LIKE IT! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! -clears throat- Ahem.

See y'all next update, which, by the way, will be the last chapter!


	10. Atemu, Pharaoh of Egypt

**Disclaimer**: You know what? My sense of humor is really getting drained doing these. So... I shall use one of the first I ever used. I like it, and I think it's a good disclaimer. So, ahem: Kazuki Takahashi I am not. A lowly fanfiction authoress I am. Talk like Yoda I do. Seen Star Wars too many times I have. Own Yugioh and Star Wars and I do not.

* * *

I just came upon this scroll while looking through my old chambers, and it really does make me realize how fast time can fly. It's amazing to see everything pass before my eyes as I read this, and it also saddens me, because it makes me realize also just how dearly I miss those days of my childhood, playing games, running, dueling... 

Well, now I'm seventeen, and I am Pharaoh. Father was killed in a battle with a white-haired tomb robber. I have a bad feeling about that tomb robber, though I don't know why. It's their existence to steal, get caught, and either live the rest of their lives in our palace dungeon or be killed. So why should I worry about this one? I shouldn't.

Why am I even wasting time talking to a scroll of papyrus? I have an exhausting amount of work to do regarding my father's sudden and unexpected death, and also, his tomb. Though I don't give a care, it is only polite to bury him well. In all honesty I don't believe he deserves it, but ah... there is only so much I can do.

Writing this now is making me think back on the years since I became too busy to write. For some reason I want to pour it all out, like I used to. I think I will; I've already started.

What upsets me most is that Mana and I can no longer court; I am just far too busy with ruling Egypt, and she with her rigorous magic training. Maybe, when things die down, we will be able to get back together again. But even now, I want to push everything out of the way and just feel her arms around me, her hair slipping through my fingers, and her lips on mine. I miss more than anything, though, the many hours we came to spend dancing, just dancing, to our own beat and our own music, the tempo and melody of our hearts.

Seto and Kisara had to split for the same reason. This tears at my heart. They were so very much in love, and so much passion was stored in their relationship, that when they had to close it, Seto fell into an unbearable depression. It was obviously unbearable for him to be experiencing, and to watch from the side. He would often moan in his sleep, having nightmares about Kisara. In the end, the two of us had a talk. But it was I, not him, that was helping the other. Here is something that also saddens me: I am considered, though still a boy in body, an adult of higher status than everyone in our entire nation. Seto and I can give each other advice, and fight right alongside each other, but he is no longer higher than me. He is no longer infallible to me. I have now realized that I must have more trust in myself than ever before to survive in this world, and being Pharaoh doesn't help.

Of course, all the High Priests have helped me to adjust, but to become a Pharaoh at age seventeen is quite trying. I don't want to rule Egypt yet! Father could have at least been considerate enough to wait until I got a beard before he went off and died...

Oh, and I have a bit of present news to report as well! Just the other day I happened to be taking a shortcut to the throne room through a courtyard, and saw Isis and Karim sitting together under a tree, kissing. Poor Karim blushed harder than I'd ever seen him blush and Isis gave a little squeak; whether it was in fear or embarrassment, I don't know. The amusing part comes now. Mahaado walked in on our situation and started laughing to no end, turned to me, and exclaimed, "You seriously hadn't figured it out, Pharaoh? They liked each other since the second they met!" Karim and Isis weren't too happy about this, but Mahaado and I were too busy laughing our eyes out to care. It's rare that we get such a good laugh nowadays, and I am thankful and indebted to Isis and Karim, though I do feel a bit sorry for them.

But I have had to learn, quite painfully, that good must come with bad. I have refrained from writing this next fact here, for that would be to finally admit that it is true, which it is. Mother also died. She was also attacked by that tomb robber. She will also be mummified and buried. Though I am ashamed to admit it now, I am crying to write this.

I can remember Mother's death so vividly, even now. But it's what happened after her death that I want to write about, for it was the last time Mana and I kissed.

I had run to my chambers after fending off that tomb robber(I don't know his name, just that he has white hair and an odd scar under his right eye.), and collapsed on my bed, crying. Both my parents were killed in a matter of minutes, and Isis's Tauk had been glowing the whole time the robber was terrorizing the palace. When we finally got to talk, she said it was because she sensed great troubles ahead. Isis is amazing with her magic, so I knew she must be right.

So there I was, making an idiot of myself crying, when Mana came in. I didn't hear or see her enter, and only was I aware of her presence when she lay down next to me and hugged my tightly around the waist, burying her face in my back.

"Pharaoh, don't cry..." she mumbled quietly. THAT woke me up.

"What?"

"Don't cry."

"No... what did you call me?"

"Pharaoh."

It hit me just then that my parents were really dead, and nothing was ever going to be the same. The title of Pharaoh tied the final knot that sent all my emotions skyrocketing.

"Mana..." I sobbed, clutching her to me. I really have no idea how long we stayed there like that, for, as I have said, time flies. Half the time, I think the sundials lie.

"Atemu..."

She didn't call me Princie, like she usually did. She couldn't. I wasn't. I would never be that Prince, that boy, again. I was Pharaoh.

"Mana... call me Princie one more time."

"Okay. I love you, Princie."

I kissed her lightly on the cheek, and we nuzzled our faces together, something we did at least three times a day. I miss that affection so much now.

"Mana... Isis said that... we're going to have trouble."

"I know. She said that that tomb robber would be back, Pharaoh."

Her use of my new title there meant, 'You can't keep crying about it. It's over, and yes, half the palace is destroyed, and yes, your parents are dead, and yes, you're Pharaoh, even though you're still five foot three and you don't have a beard. Go and help Egypt,' and I knew it.

"Mana... I need to go."

We each knew what that meant. I had to leave her, and love, for the time being. Egypt was in trouble, and I was the one those millions of people were depending on to help them. I had to go, and she had to stay. Stay away. Not only for Egypt, but for her own safety. We each understood the other's words without any further translation. We lay there for a few more minutes, before I leaned forward and her eyes slid closed, for the last time. Maybe I'll be able to kiss her again someday. Maybe not. Something is telling me that the latter is true, though I wish it would stop. I wish with all my heart for the former to triumph. I love Mana, and I love her deeply.

She loves me just as much, as is all too obvious. Although we are no longer courting, we cannot resist a brief hug and light kiss before each meal that we see each other at. It seems like I live my whole life for those hugs and kisses, occasionally even a bit of her face nuzzling mine.

What? There's a fire outside the palace! It seems like it sprung out of nowhere, and there are villagers running and screaming and ducking for cover. Banners, carts, even grass homes are being destroyed! I must go, and it's a good thing, because I have just come to the end of this scroll. I can now sign, with pride and without any doubt in myself, as:

_-Atemu, Pharaoh of Egypt_

_

* * *

_  
Sorry if the ending was drabbly, boring, and overly sappy, people. But it really wasn't going anywhere, and I need to get back to my others, so it has ended. Hope it wasn't TOO crappy.

I continued, **Meant2Live**... with the ending. LOL! But I'm glad you liked it!

Oops, **TheOldOne**. The number in that sentence was for a footnote, which I forgot about when posting, remembered two seconds after posting, and added in with the export feature. LOL! Oh well. What can ya do, eh? Thanks for reviewing so loyally throughout this story!

He KINDA showed up, **Lloyd (Irving) Aurion**, but as he really doesn't appear until later, I had to be a bit vague. Glad you liked the chapter, though. Do you mind me asking whether you're male or female? It's just, if your pen name refers to a certain character or anything, I don't know what it is, so yeah... of course, if you do mind, just don't answer me! LOL! Whoa... I'm hyper today... could you tell?

Well, Muka is dead now, **norestar-angel**, so... -sob- This will be the last Muka reply! WAH! LOL! Oh well. Personally, I think he just needed to kick the bucket. Too mean. I like nice people. Like Yuugi. Except... you seem to enjoy torturing him... LOL!

We just did, **Duo**!

And that's that! Thankies very muchly to all my wonderful and loyal reviewers! Bye bye for now!


End file.
